The Last Flower Of The Truffula Valley
by Mrs. Funce-ler
Summary: We all know the story of the rise and fall of The Once-ler and how Thneedville got it's trees back, but what happened during those dark years that followed Once-ler's downfall, before he came to meet Ted? This is the love story that will one day impact a city were almost all hope seemed gone, along with it's glorious days... *New Author's Note
1. The Beginnig Of The End

**Some of the following characters (The Once-ler, Gammy Norma, The Lorax) and plot belongs to Universal Studios and those who contributed to the 2012 animated film 'The Lorax'.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beginning Of The End

The Lorax stood there in the middle of the forest. In every direction he looked he saw the Truffula trees fall, one right after the other. There was only a few hundred left now. The air was so filled with smog that you couldn't even tell whether it was day time or night time. And with the lack of trees to produce clean oxygen, the air only got worst and worst. Yet nobody complained. Every body was so caught up in the Thneed craze that they didn't care how polluted the air was. The air wasn't the only polluted thing either. The water was contaminated with shloop also. The once beautiful Truffula Valley was nothing more than a landfill because of a factory. The product of a man's greed.

The Lorax and all the forest's critters, the barbaloots, swamnee swans and humming fish, fought desperately to save the forest. But nobody cared, nobody listened. Yet they still had hope. They had hope that the man responsable for all of this, the man they once called Beanpole, will break free from his greed and realize the mistakes he has done and fix them. So they kept fighting. His name was The Once-ler.

The Once-ler wasn't always greedy. He once was a completely different man. He was only blinded by his success and his manipulative family who never loved him until now, apparently. But The Lorax knew that deep down inside of him there still was that beanpole who could play guittar like a rock star and had the most irrational sense of optimism. But the last straw came that night.

The Once-ler was in his office preparing for an appeareance he will make for Thneedville's Opening Lighting Ceremony. It was to be the city's official opening and The Once-ler had to look his best. He wore his signature green suit with his signature green gloves. He looked absoulutely dashing. He practiced all afternoon the speech he would make. The crowds were bound to go wild tonight. The Once-ler never thought he would become this famous. He was at the top of the food chain. The richest man alive. Nothing could stop him now.

As he walked towards the big mirror in his office to fix his tie, something slipped out of the piles of papers he was carrying. It was a picture of him and Pipsqueak. The Once-ler suddenly felt a pang of guilt fall over him. How many times he had pushed the little critter to the side to keep working on his business? It had been over a year since he last saw him. But Once-ler decided to push the feeling aside and concentrate on what really mattered: Tonight. Just as he was about to leave, The Lorax sneaked in through the balcony.

"Hey Beanpole!" said Lorax.

The Once-ler sighed "Not again!" he turned around, anger reflected in his expression.

"No! Don't tell me. You came here to beg and complain about the trees, aren't you? Well guess what?! _I don't care!"_ The Once-ler turned around to leave his office but The Lorax only followed suit. He tried to make Once-ler understand he was much better than this. How he has changed. The Lorax knew Once-ler was too proud to admit to his greed. Once-ler thought it was some sort of a duty he had to not let anyone down. Well, even thought The Once-ler didn't realize it, he _had_ let The Lorax and the forrest's animals down. This was his last opportunity for redemption but he only ignored The Lorax and left for town in his limousine. Not a care in the world. It was over, The Lorax knew it.

"Tonight." The Lorax said to himself "I have to gather all the animals tonight." He sadly turned around, heading towards the last few Truffula trees, were some of the animals awaited him. _Unless,_ he thought. _Unless._

Meanwhile, The Once-ler sat in his limousine, smoking on a cigar, thinking over on what The Lorax said earlier. _Bad?_ The Once-ler thought. _I'm not bad, I'm the good guy here, he just dosen't get it!_

"Am I bad?" This time he asked out loud to his secretary, Mrs. Funce-ler (whom he had been carrying an affair with for quite some time).

"No sir, of course not." She said, not even bothering to look at him. Of course it was expected of her to say that, but The Once-ler, so desperate to rid of the guilt he felt at the moment, accepted it anyway.

They arrived at the city, greeted by a multitude of adoring fans. Even though he had been doing this for over five years, The Once-ler still got a little nervous at times like these. Nevertheless, he put on that famous grin of his and walked towards the stage. Once there, he know could see how much more people were actually there. Were there that many people living in Thneedville? The Once-ler didn't know. Even though he wore his blue sunglasses, he still could feel the spotlights burn pass them into his eyes. He placed his papers on the podium and began his speech. At first he was a little nervous but it all came naturally to him. His speech compared a company with an animal trying to survive. Which was _very_ ironic, if you think about it. He just let him self loose and in no time the crowd grew in excitement.

It wasn't until his big finale, were a poster unfolded behind him with the words 'Welcome To Thneedville' and fire works were shot to the sky, that the crowds exploted with every thing they had been holding back this past hour. The Once-ler took in _all_ of it. But it was cut short when, seemingly out of nowhere, he saw a tiny figure stand before him in the middle of the stage. It was The Lorax. The crowd was too busy crying and screaming with joy that they did not notice the creature that stood in the stage. Oh but The Once-ler, he felt him alright. He felt his gaze burn right through him, hotter than the spotlights did. That was it! This couldn't go on for any longer. Something had to be done. The Once-ler walked towards him and stretched out his hand as a peace offering. But Lorax just stood there, looking at his green gloves, stained with all the blood of the Truffula trees and animals he killed. He stared at them with disgust. The Once-ler waited for him to accept, almost expecting it, but Lorax just turned around, making his intentions clear. He wasn't here to chastise The Once-ler or make peace with him. He was here to let him know. It was _all_ over now.

The Once-ler watched his old pal walk away, disspearing into the wild crowd. To him, he lost nothing. But in reality, not only did he lost a friend, but, that night, he _completely_ lost _all_ of his humanity. The Once-ler did not know what awaited him that night when he returned home. When the last Truffula tree would fall.

"What goes up must come down."

-Isaac Newton


	2. The Street Of The Lifted Lorax

Chapter Two (Part 1) : The Street Of The Lifted Lorax

Right when the last Truffula tree fell, all the forrest's animals took their leave and The Lorax lifted himfelf away by the seat of his pants. Or rather, _The Once-ler_ lifted him away, all because of his greed. There were no more trees, not one. Not even in town. The only piece of nature can be found miles and miles away, and even that can't right The Once-ler's wrongs.

The last few tuffs left from the Truffula trees, now exctinct, was used to produce the few last Thneeds. Once smoke stopped coming from the big factory, the world went crazy. The best invention ever made by human kind will no longer be produced. But the loss hurted more the citizens of Thneedville than anyone else. The whole towns's economy depended on the Thneeds. Nearly half of the town was employed in Thneed factories or stores. The Thneed factory made the town a landmark. But now, you may as well count it out of the map.

That week, thousands of workers came back home, their last paychecks of $4,125 on their hands and a frown on their faces. What were they going to do now? Many had quit their jobs and sold their businesses because of the " _Thneed_ dream". Although, many still had enough savings to move out of town or even to stay. But that wasn't the town's biggest problem either.

Once the factory closed down the citizens of Thneedville snapped into reality. They noticed how much polluted the water and air was. Many were becoming sick now. The pollution was beyond repair now. Only trees could save them. But there wasn't any. Many used their Thneeds and wrapped them around their noses. The sweet smell of butterflies and milk blocked out the smell of smoke and it provided them with a more fresh air, although it still wasn't the same. As for the water, The Once-ler had already had built pipe systems that brought in water from nearby cities so he could use the river in the valley for his own purposes.

Still, The Once-ler remained popular in town. They still treated him like a king, for _now_. But while the people saw that happy public figure, deep down within him, he was hitting concrete.

* * *

Chapter Two (Part 2) : How Bad It Came To Be

-Once-ler POV-

Six months ago, I was at the top of the world. But now, I am the poorest excuse of a human being. I had messed up everything. My life, my family, my friends... and the forest. Yet, it all felt like yesterday. It felt like yesterday that he last warned me about the damage I was causing. It felt like yesterday that I ignored his warning. But it was six months ago, the same night the Lorax lifted himself by the seat of his pants. Why didn't I listened? Now here I was, all alone. Everyone has left me. _Peace_ has left me. I couldn't sleep. Nightmares plagued me every night, each replaying that ill-fated night.

A week after my downfall my family left me with half of what I owned, or so they thought. I only allowed them access to one third of my money. I knew from the begining that that was what they wanted, but I was blinded by how much I loved them, too much to just forget about them and wanted to make them happy. At least they were kind, or _filled,_ enough to just take half of what they could've. It still hurt me to see them leave. I always loved them, despite the abuse and lack of care they showed me, I still loved them very much.

My family weren't the only ones to leave me. Mrs. Funce-ler left too. She left with her husband who found work at another company. I mourned her departure too. She was my first love and I would've married her if it weren't for Mr. Funce-ler. But I guess she is better off with him than me. At least he isn't a monster.

But I don't blame any of them for leaving me or hating me _. I_ hate myself after all.

When I watched all the animals leave and The Lorax ascend into the sky, everything The Lorax told me about myself just slapped me in the face. I ran towards my office and cried for God knows how much. I threw and punched anything that was in my way, took off my suit and just layed there on the floor,crying and cursing my self. There was no money in the world that could bring back what I lost that night. I cried myself to sleep, instead of bringing me some peace, nightmares multiplied my grief. That was something a Thneed could't fix.

These days I just lay around my office, wishing I were dead. I went back to writting and playing music, something I left a while ago. I use it as a way to escape reality and fight my growing depression. I sing about anything that bothered me. What bothered me the most was that word The Lorax left that night. _Unless._ Now every day, I sit and wonder " _What does it mean?"_

"Even the darkest night will end

and the sun will rise"

-Victor Hugo

* * *

 **I don't usually do things like Part 1 and 2 of a chapter is just because I either transitioned from points of views or just couldn't decide between titles :P Anyway this is the first story I write for this website and the my first fan fiction story I have ever written. Hopefully you like it and we are about to meet our leading lady...**


	3. Marilyn's Travelling Madness

Chapter Three: Marilyn's Travelling Madness

Marilyn sat there, looking out the window. Each passing day the Campervan seemed to get smaller and smaller, and boring too. It has been 2 weeks, 4 days and 8 hours since Marilyn and her family left their home in Southville. She kept count of time ever since. With her were her father and mother, George and Mary, and her two younger brothers, James and Spencer. They were heading towards Greenville,the town where her father was born and grew up in.

After what seemed like an eternity, they finally arrived. "We are here!" Marilyn's father announced cheerfully.

"Dad," said Spencer, Marilyn's youngest brother, "this is not Greenville, it says Th-need-ville." Marilyn did not blame her brother for not understanding the name, it _was_ starnge after all.

"I know Spencie, apparently they renamed the town but there is no doubt we are here. We can expect a vast valley of Truffulas any time now." Marilyn and her brothers heard all about it their whole lives, how beautiful and big they were and couldn't wait to see one. Their father described them as having "Tuffs as soft as silk with the smell of butterfly and milk." The whole family was excited to see the long awaited trees. They were greatly dissapointed.

Before them was a desserted land. Nowhere did they spot the vibrant hues of pink, blue and orange they expected, instead they saw grey everywhere. Nowhere did they saw cute fluffy bears running around, graceful birds filling the sky or funny fish that walked out of water (Yeah, Marilyn couldn't believe that either). In fact, there was no sight of life anywhere near them. But the greatest dissapointment was the fact that there was not even one tree standing. Everything looked so sad and dead.

"Wow... What happened here?" Marilyn said, bearly above a whisper.

"I don't know" her father responded, a solemn look on his face. And so they drove past the valley, slowly, not a word being spoken during the drive until they finally arrived at the town, now known as Thneedville. There they saw people with pink scarfs wrapped around their faces and no sign of nature anywhere. The air cuality was horrible, but not as bad as it was back at the valley. Marilyn became worried for her father.

Her father's chilhood home was torned down long ago so in the meantime they will stay at a distants cousin's house until they got their own. Their cousin's name was Adam and he lived with his fiance Norma. When they arrived they were happily greeted by them.

"Hello my name is Norma and I have been dying to meet you" Norma held both of Marilyn's hands and smiled happily at her.

"Me too" Marilyn responded. She already felt a friendship between her and Norma being born. Marilyn was suprised that Norma, being 5 years older, was really short. She had curly dark brown hair and gorgeous brown eyes hidden behind large round glasses. Adam, on the other hand, was tall, blonde, had piercing blue eyes and wore no glasses. Yet they made a great couple.

"Hello cousin" Adam greeted Marilyn. She had never met him, in fact, she never really knew he existed. But she sensed a softness and benevolence from him.

They entered Adam's home, which looked much bigger in the inside than in the out side. The walls had yellow wallpaper with stripes of a more darker yellow and was nicely decorated. Norma led Marilyn to her room and helped her unpack.

"So, do you miss home?" Norma asked.

"Yes, I do." Marilyn answered and Norma smiled at her.

"Any friends... or a boyfriend?" Marilyn looked at Norma shocked, but Norma just laughed. "I'm kidding." Norma said while giggling. Marilyn smiled at this starnge lady. She acted as if she knew Marilyn all her life. Norma was really out going and upfront whereas Marilyn was more shy and insecure. Back at home she didn't have much friends and she most certainly never had a boyfriend. Her bestfriends were books and music. When they finished packing they headed downstairs to eat dinner.

The afternoon went by as they ate while being entertained by Marilyn's father's stories about his days in Greenville, or Thneedville.

"In fact," Marilyn's father said "my best memory is that of a beautiful forest of Truffulas. What happened to it?" Adam and Norma looked up from their plates, then to eachother with sudden discomfort.

"I mean I came and saw nothing but a wasteland instead" Marilyn's father said, not understanding why the sudden awkard expression of the two.

"Well... uh... the trees. They are..." Adam looked at Norma. "Gone." Norma finished Adam's sentence, suddenly sad and looked back down at her plate.

"Why?" Marilyn's mother asked. Adam told them about the greedy industrialist who cut down all the trees to make his invention, however he never said his name. That name won't ever be mentioned in their household. Norma and Adam had been firm supporters of the Truffula Conservation Assosiation, but despite their efforts, they lost to the power of the Thneed. They were one of the only few who didn't owned a Thneed in town.

After dinner, Marilyn went back to her room andwrote about her journey in her diary. Before going to sleep, she looked out the window at the dark wasteland in the outskirts of the town. She had a feeling Adam and Norma were hiding something, but what? She remained there looking and thinking for a few minutes before going to sleep. _I guess I have to find out by myself_...

"Love will find a way through paths

where wolves fear to prey."

-Lord Byron

* * *

 **So yeah just to make things clear, Adam is the son of Marilyn's father's cousin and "Granny" Norma is his soon-to-be wife. Do you like the little quotes I leave at the end? Just a little touch. Be sure to review or even saying Hi will bring a smile to my face and inspire me to continue writing :) Hopefully is not too boring. Things are gonna get good up in here in this next chapter...! ;)**


	4. This Was The Place

**I'd like to thanks people like 10degrees for inspiring my story and** **Saphirabrightscale for being the first to favorite/follow my story and follow me.**

* * *

Chapter Four: This Was The Place

-Once-ler POV-

A few weeks ago I started a tradition of my own. I would walk around the valley weeping and lamenting everyday. I would walk around the whole place thinking about all the memories I had there. I remembered when I first got here. I was singing a song while the forest critters followed suit and sung along.

 _This is it! This is the place! It's bound to have just what I need. I wanna hold it all in one big embrace._ I sometimes played the melody between tears in my office. When I sung insted I said 'This _was_ the place'. These days there is just no hopeor happiness.

Today I did my rounds of mourning again. I expected to be alone, again. But what I did't know was that today I had a date with _fate_.

* * *

Chapter Four (1/2): The Adventure

-Marilyn POV-

I woke up today. A full plan hatched in my head. I showerd, brushed my curly blonde hair and put on my polka dot light blue dress. I headed downstairs and ate brekfast.

"Good morning Marilyn" Norma greeted me.

"Morning" I said. "Um Norma, I wanted to ask... if I could, um, walk Mops today?" I asked. Mops was Norma's sweet little pug. Of course it was all an excuse to head over to the valley. Mother would have a fit if she found out I went, so I decided to go in secret. But Norma was to smart, she suspected something. She was like a mind reader. But she agreed anyway.

Norma warned me to wear a scarf to cover my face. Once outside I became aware that I was a complete outsider. Every one, everywhere I saw, was wearing one of those Thneeds thingies. It was as if they were branded somehow.

The trip was amazing. I got to see some of the town. It didn't have much nature (or none at all) but It had the most breath taking buildings I had ever seen. The town had everything from hospitals to malls and schools. It was amazing! Whoever designed these buildings is really talented.

When I finally arrived at the valley it was a sorry sight. I slowed down my pace at walked down a road. Cars passed down these roads, I could tell because they were really wide. As I walked further down the road I came across these weird machines with four axes spiraling in the front. These must be what was used to cut down the trees. Four trees down per every five seconds. _Wow_.

While I examined the machines, Mops managed to take off his collar and run away while barking at nothing but the darkness. I ran after him. The chase went down for over a minute until I suddenly bumped into something. Well, _someone_ actually. Before I knew I was rolling down a hill interwined with a stanger who was taking hold of my waist as down we went. I was freaking out. My thoughts were in between fear of death and fear of having some stranger slip his hand further down from my waist. Maybe I was a little over dramatic about the death part, all we did was land safely at the end of the hill. As soon as we stopped we pulled apart from each other.

"Owww..." the stranger complained. I sat up and inspected myself. A few scratches in my arms and legs, twigs in my hair and dirt on my dress. I also had scratches in my face, my lip was bleeding and I lost a shoe. Great. I turned around and saw the stranger slowly getting up and sweep the dirt off of his impressively fancy, yet disheveled, suit. He didn't seem at all happy.

I got up by myself. Geez you'd think a gentleman would help me up. Well, I did bump into him and send him rolling down a hill after all, but still. I stumbled a little which grabbed his attention but I manage to take hold of myself. I grabbed my scarf, wich was now covered by mud and turned to face the stranger. He was really tall (like 6 feet or something), skinny and... _green_. He just looked at me waiting for... what exactly.

"Um sorry." I simply said looking down shyly. He just stood there for a while and turned around. Wow, rude! I just stood there like an idiot watching him pick up something that looked like a hat. That was one _heck_ of a hat. Apparently it went rolling down with us too.

He didn't leave though. It was as if he expected me to say something more than sorry. So I just foolishly introduced myself.

"Um hi, my name is Marilyn" I extended my hand for him to shake. He just _stared_ at it. What a strange guy. I was about to put my hand away until he suddenly shook it.

"I am new in town, just came in yesterday from Southville." I said. It took me a great deal of confidence to say that. He looked as if he finally understood something.

"I'm The Once-ler" he said indifferently. Was that a title of some sort? I wanted to laugh but I didn't wanted to be rude so I just smiled and nodded. Now that I looked at him closely I noticed he was quite handsome. He had blue eyes, like mine but his were lighter, a cute snub nose, freckles and black thick hair that framed his round face perfectly. When he caught me examining him I quickly darted my eyes downward and backed away.

"I better go find my dog" I waved good bye and turned around. He did too and we both walked away from each other. As I went uphill I found my missing shoe and turned around to see if The Once-ler guy was out of view, but he was there, also looking at me. I waved again and kept walking.

When I finnaly got to the top of the hill I found Mops there waiting for me. "You little rascal." I said to him but he just licked my hand. Aw I couldn't stay mad at him. I put his collar back on him and walked home.

On our way home I passed by a magazine stand. I normally don't read magazines but what was interestig about it was that in the The Once-ler was on the cover. What is more intresting was that it wasn't just any gossipy magazine, it was a _Forbes_ magazine. I took one and skimmed through it, before it's vendor came crazy at me telling me I had to pay I managed to catch something about 'millions' and 'Thneeds'. Who was this guy?

I came home, took a shower and got dressed quickly. Then I helped Norma prepare dinner. We talked about anything. Norma was good at carrying conversetions. When I talked to her I didn't have to pretend, talk properly or worry about what to say. I just said what I thought and she did also. She was really fun to talk to. And so we beame best friends.

In dinner I couldn't hold my curiosity and out of nowhere I just asked "Do any of you know who The Once-ler is?"

Norma and Adam just looked surprised. Great, awkward dinner two days in a row. Adam finally spoke up "He is that greedy industrialist we told you about yesterday. He is also the mayor of the town." he simply explained.

"Why, have you met him dear?" Norma asked.

"No, not at all, I just heard people talk about him and was curious." I answered. I was a bad liar. Or maybe Norma was a lie detector. I could tell she knew by the way she studied me. She didn't look angry. She actually smiled.

After dinner I went back to my room. In my PJ's and a warm cup of chocolatte milk with marshmallows I started to think about The Once-ler, reflecting on our meeting and what Adam informed me.

Norma sneeked in my room and strartled me. She was so tiny I did't noticed her getting in.

"Oh hi." I said. "Tell, tell, tell." She said both happy and demanding.

"What?" I pretended not to know what she talked about but it was useless. She knew and I know I can trust her. And so I told her everything. My adventure and my awkward meeting with The Once-ler. We laughed together and started to wonder what he might have thought about me. Norma was all I ever wanted to be. She was smart, funny, confident what was happily in love. Norma said good night and went to sleep. I was too tired to read and so I lay down to sleep after writing a little in my diary. All night I thought about him. I was interested. I wasn't _in love_ with him or anything. I just wanted to know what drove him to become who he was. Somewhere in my heart I knew that there was more to his life than what was on a magazine or what people thought. He was a human, and I had to see him again.

"People do make mistakes and I think they

should be punished. But they should be

forgiven and given the opportunity for a

a second chance. We are human beings"

\- David Millar

* * *

 **So what did you think? Hopefully you like the character of Marilyn and also the Norma I sort of created. Let me know if she is a little too annoying. Adam doesn't say much because every time I give him a line it's either boring, repetitive or against The Once-ler, yeah he was pro Truffula. Marilyn's family is sort of silent for now but they will play a really important role later on. Oh, and am I making The Once-ler sad and depressed enough, or maybe too much? And I strongly recommend for you to listen to "This Is The Place" from The Lorax Soundtrack, not the movie version but the other longer version, so that you have an idea of how Once was singing.**


	5. The Second Meeting

**This chapter will sort of show a different side of Once-ler you probably have never seen before. In my head, post Thneed Once-ler (or Greed-ler) was sort of a bad boy,you'll see the sort of things he did...**

* * *

Chapter Five: Someone

\- Once-ler POV -

After having my daily hikes cut short by that girl by the name of Marilyn I returned home. My servants took my suit and cleaned it meanwhile I stayed in my room wearing a simple white shirt and black pants. I didn't felt like playing music, plus I think I may have broken a few fingers going down that hill. So I just lay in my office, _again_. I hardly went anywhere in my house other than to my room. I didn't know why I wanted a big house in the first place. Maybe I just went crazy biggering anything I touch. I was like King Midas, but instead of turning what I touched into gold, I biggered them.

So to pass my time I just smoked a cigar. I also drunk alcohol. I smoked and drunk my sadness away. I know it wasn't healthy but I stopped caring long ago.

I was always alone. My servants avoided me. They avoided me because they were scared of me. They were scared I might fire them, hurt them, or even _kill_ them. Of course I would never kill a human being, but I did kill the forrest, didn't I?

I went over a photo album I had. There was pictures of the first Thneed I mad. Pictures of my family and Mrs. Funce-ler. And then there was my favorite. A picture of me, Melvin, Pipsqueak and The Lorax. I wonder where they went to. Did the animals find a new habitat to live in? Are they even alive? Was The Lorax with them? I guess I will never know. I wanted to die for that.

I went to sleep, drunk and crying. But before closing my eyes I started to think. Not on the animal or The Lorax, but of Marilyn. For the first time I think about someone else. I wondered if anyone had told her who I really am. Would she hate me? Would she think I'm a monster? I wanted to see her again. I wanted to know who she was and what she thought. I suddenly became tired of being alone. I wanted to be with someone who wouldn't judge me or like me for my money and fame. I wanted someone to look at me as the human I really am.

* * *

Chapter Five (1/2): The Second Meeting

Marilyn looked beautiful wearing a plain white buttoned blouse and a yellow knee-lenght pleated skirt. She wore her green flats with wihite stockings and a matching green scarf. The one she wore yesterday was dirty so Norma had to lend Marilyn hers. Her golden blonde hair was made into a french braid that barely went pass her shoulders. A curly lock of hair fell over Marilyn's face. Marilyn was always simple, she never wore make up or jewelry and never over dressed either. She was naturally beautiful but despite her good looks she had never overcome her shyness.

The golden curly blonde hair and blue eyes ran in her father's side of her family. Her mother had brown wavy hair and hazel green eyes that Marilyn's little brothers, James and Spencer, inherited. So for the most part Marilyn looked more like her father. Her father was a loving man and was looking for a job in town. Unfortunately it proved to be hard. There was no jobs to be found but the family kept hoping and praying that he would find one.

While her father was out looking for work and Marilyn's mother bathed her two younger brothers, Marilyn went to the valley. This time she didn't have to walk. Norma let her borrow her bicycle and she got there in less than half an hour.

This time she did not went to explore but instead to find The Once-ler. But once she got to the valley, she regreted coming. What was she suppose to say? How did she know he would even be here? While roaming the spooky place her mind kept conflicting. One side told her to leave but the other kept telling her to keep riding. She rode slowly pass the tree-cutting machines and found herself where she had met Once-ler yesterday. She sat there thinking what to say when she saw him. She wished she would've thought this through a little more before she came.

Meanwhile, Marilyn wasn't the only one looking for someone in the valley. The Once-ler, although he didn't admitted to himself, was hoping she would be there. Looking handsome in his green suit he walked around looking for any sign of a young girl. He was another fool. He didn't know what to say when he saw her either. So he walked around rehearsing a conversation in his head.

Marilyn sat on a tree stump looking down at her feet humming a song. The longer she sat there, the more scared she became. She was surrounded by smoke and darkness. It all felt like a scary movie. She was a young lady all by herself. What can _possibly_ go wrong?

As Marilyn looked around she saw a strange figure in the darkness, tall and lean, slowly approach her. She was frightened. For a moment she was paralyzed. She didn't know if it was a trick of her imagination. But as the unknowned figure moved closer Marilyn she let out a loud scream. Without looking back she began running leaving Norma's bike behind.

The Once-ler was secretly happy that he found Marilyn but once she began screaming and running away, he was puzzled. Without thinking he ran after Marilyn. She was halfway up the hill.

"Hey!" he called after her but she just screamed. _Ugh, women_ The Once-ler thought. The girl was fast but The Once-ler had long legs for an advantage. He almost catched up to her but she ducked while The Once-ler almost ran into and ax from the machines he invented to cut the trees.

Marily kept runnig. Her shoes were filled with mud and her hair a mess but she just kept running. Out of nowhere she fell, slipping down a cliff. She tried getting hold of the dirt but she just kept slidding on her belly as if it where a slide. When the ride was over she was so dizzy and hurt she couldn't get up.

Once The Once-ler manage to find his way out of the ax maze he found Marilyn at the bottom of the cliff where a river once was.

"Oh no..." he slid down on his side and put Marilyn's head on his lap.

"What should I do? What should I do?" he said nervous. What if she was dead? Was it his fault? He was relieved when Marilyn let out a soft moan and slowly opened her eyes. Her face had dirt and scratches, some from yesterday and some fresh from today.

Her shirt was completely brown now and her skirt was torn and dirty. Her whole body was bruised and covered with dirt and scratches.

"Ummm... are you okay?" The Once-ler said inspecting her arms and face.

"Huh?..." was all she said.

He helped her sit up.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch" she complained. Once-ler kept apologizing everytime she let out any sound of pain.

"Why were you running away?" The Once-ler asked. Was she also scared of him? Marilyn connected the dots together.

 _So he was the figure I saw..._ "Sorry I thought you were some alien or something a-and I was scared so I-" she hissed in pain "panicked and ran." she finished her sentence. Once-ler smiled, that was the dumbest thing he ever saw a person do.

"What were you doing here again?" he asked. "You weren't walking your dog again, were you?" Marilyn blushed and looked away again. She was doomed.

"I was... um... exploring" she said foolishly. Hopefully he didn't know she was lying.

"And you? What were you doing anyway?" it was her turn to ask now. Once-ler couldn't admit to her he was hoping she'd be here and he also couldn't tell her what he did everyday out here.

So instead he said "First, there is absolutely nothing to explore here. Second, that's confidential."

 _Rude_ Marilyn thought. "Well Mr. Once-ler," she said "I will be leaving then." She got up by herself and turned to walk away. She couldn't walk by herself and stumbled to the side but Once-ler caught hold of her. He couldn't let her go now. He had to talk to her, plus it was much too dangerous for her to go back to town alone in this condition.

"You can't walk back to town like that all by yourself, here let me help you." He put his right arm around her waist and with his left arm he wrapped and held her arm around his neck.

"Ummm where are you taking me?" Marilyn was a little uncomfortable but accepted his hospitality.

"To my home" he simply responded.

"Yes, a dark time passed over this land, but now

there is something like light."

-Dave Eggers, Zeitoun

* * *

 **Sooo, what did you think about this one? I know, I know. Too many people are getting hurt but I didn't want people to think Marilyn was like the perfect girl that always looked glamorous and all. This is sort of like a slapstick comedy story at times. I satrted school againg today and so I won't be writting as much but I haven't given up on the story. There is more good stuff to come in the next chapters...**


	6. The Phantom Of The Thneed Factory

Chapter Six: The Phantom Of The Thneed Factory

The Once-ler led Marilyn to his mansion. Marilyn was amazed at the size and design of the building. "Wow..." she said in awe. The Once-ler felt proud. He was the one who designed his home, as well as all the other new buildings in Thneedville. Two butlers opened the gigantic front doors. The inside was just as magneficent as the outside. The walls were green and the floor was drapped in fancy crimson rugs. Beautiful paintings decorated the walls while expensive furnitures alinged them. The Once-ler let go of Marilyn but she didn't noticed. She was busy beaming over every detail.

"Do you need anything, sire?" a servant asked The Once-ler with a straight emotionless face and a fancy british accent. "Yes, I need you to clean my suit again and attend the lady as soon as possible." The Once-ler said with all authority. "As you wish" the servant clapped his hands with an amazing posture and soon a group of maids came in the room. The Once-ler left the room and the servant followed suit. Marilyn tried to call after him but the maids led her to a fancy bathroom.

The bathroom walls were made of marble. The floor was of a beautiful pattern of roman mosaics. All the faucets were made of gold and were sculptured like swans. The bathtub was like a mini swimming pool and even the toilet looked comfortable. It was all pure luxury. To marilyn's protest, the maids undressed her and led her to the bathtub. They bathed her with only the best of products. Marilyn smelled now like a rare wild flower.

Then the maids led her to an even fancier bedroom. It resembled like pretty much every where in the house, green wallpaper, fancy crimson carpets and fancy furniture. The bed was huge, almost as big as Marilyn's room back at Norma's house. "Wow this house is amazing!" Marilyn sighed. "The master designed it himself." a maid responded. "Really?" Marilyn said surprised. The maids started speaking among eachother, deciding what Marilyn should wear. They decided on a silk tight emerald green (of course) dress that frammed Marilyn's hourglass shaped body, a set of diamond earrings and dimond necklace and fancy silver heels. They styled Marilyn's hair into a fancy updo and even put makeup on her. Her eyes were lined in a cat eye style, her lips were painted red and they put a light blush on her cheeks.

When Marilyn saw the final results she was more than shocked. "Wow..." how many 'wows' has she said? "I've never looked like this in my whole life! I look like a million dollars!" she exclaimed. She felt a little uncomfortable with all the makeup and jewelry and how tight her dress was but she had to admit, she looked beautiful. No where could you see the scratches on her face and the dress was long so it cover all the bruises and scratches in her body. "Oh no. My father will have a heart attack if he sees me like this." she suddenly realized. "I can't go home like this!" "But my lady," a maid said amused "you won't be going home now." "Huh?" Marilyn was puzzled, _what does she mean?_ "The master, he requested dinner with you." with that all the maids started blushing and giggling. God, they made it seem like she was Cinderella or some sort of lucky winner from 'A Date With A Millionaire' show. "Why?" she asked. "Oh my lady, we don't know but you must be hurrying now. It's dinner time!"

Once again Marilyn was led against her will down the big halls and into a big dinning room. There there was a long table for twenty guest or more and at one of the ends there was a banquet that could feed a whole family. _Is this what millionaires call dinner for two?_ Marilyn was seated to the right of the main chair at the end of the table. She looked at the food. There was all kinds of food she never imagined or knew existed. _But why me?_ Marilyn wondered.

The Once-ler was in his room being dressed in the same suit just a different one. "No, no need for the hat or sunglases." He was in a surprising good mood today. As servants shined his shoes and gave him a haircut he hummed a joyful tune which made the servants look at eachother confused. This was the first night in a long time he was moping around drunk in his office. He would make the most of it.

Once he was done he made his way down to the dinning room. He was nervous. Marilyn was too. What was going to happen? What can they expect to happen? Two strangers having dinner together. One was a beautiful innocent young girl, a beauty. The other was a greedy idiot who destroyed everything of real importance to him, a beast.

The Once-ler finally arrived. Marilyn slowly got up from her seat. When The Once-ler saw Marilyn, he stopped. The two stared at eachother for a moment. Neither moved nor blinked. They just stared. A million thoughts raced in each other's minds. A hundred miles per hour. Time seemed to freeze and everything else around them. Reality faded away slowly but came back when a servant turned on the radio and soft music played in the background. The Once-ler awkardly smiled and took his seat. Marilyn aslo sat back down. The two didn't talk for a few minutes.

"You, ahem, look good." The Once-ler said avoiding eye contact. Marilyn was suprised and blushed. "Um, thank you." The Once-ler was sweating. Here was a beautiful girl who knew nothing about him, he liked that. But then he realized he knew nothing about her, that was unsettling. There was too many things he wanted to know about her but he didn't wanted to freak her out with a lot of questions so he remained quiet. The uncomfortable silece followed the next half hour. Neither of them ate much. The silence wasn't broken until dissaster struck... sort of.

A servant carried away the left over tomato soup along with other dishes. The bowl containing the soup tipped over a little and some of the soup spilled on the floor. Another servant followed behind carrying a plate of oysters and lobsters and, without noticing the tomato soup, slipped right down, sea food complete with the plate sent flying right through the air and _BAM!_ That sucker hit The Once-ler right in the face prompting him to fall on the floor and get knocked out. Marilyn quickly got up "Oh my Lord..." she let out.

The Once-ler's lifeless looking body layed on the floor. Marilyn held his head on her hands and wiped some of the food off of his face. "Mr. Once-ler? Can you hear me?" The Once-ler opened his eyes and all he could see was Marilyn's angelic worried face. _Oh how embarrising!_ The Once-ler has about to go on a fit of rage but then the most adorable thing he has seen happened. Marilyn tried not to but she couldn't hold it back anymore, she started laughing and she couldn't stop. Soon the servants, who stood in the background worrying for their lives, laughed along, though cautiously.

The Once-ler beamed at Marilyn's joyful face, adoring her pearly white smile and the way her cheeks reddened with every giggle. He forgot the whole incident and sat up laughing with her.

After the whole charade scene was over The Once-ler and Marilyn left the dinning room and parted to their rooms. The Once-ler left to his room to change (again) and Marilyn went back to her room to change back into her freshly cleaned clothes. She carefully traced her fingers at the expensive dress and jewels. She took off her make up and let down her hair back to normal. The only thing she took with her was the sweet fragance from the baths earlier.

The servants recovered Norma's bike but it was late so The Once-ler's personal chauffeur was to take Marilyn home. When she was led to the door to leave she hoped to see The Once-ler there but he wasn't. He was actually watching her departure from the windows in his office. She was his only companion. Besides the fact that they have just met and their moments being brief, he counted her as his new friend. His only friend. And just in case you haven't noticed, he has fallen _completely_ in love with _her_.

"Just a little change - Small, to say the least  
Both a little scared - Neither one prepared  
Beauty and the Beast"

-Tale As Old As Time, Beauty And The Beast

* * *

 **I was kind of stuck in this chapter, something or someone had to break the ice in the intentional awkward dinner. I am worried that too many people were getting hurt (well two people but they get hurt too many times) so I just wanted to add, this is a comedy (sort of) in the beginning but this are gonna get serious soon... too serious...**


	7. Valley Of Lost Dreams

Chapter Seven: Valley Of Lost Dreams

-Once-ler POV-

The night in which I last saw Marilyn was the first night, since The Lorax left, that I was able to sleep in peace. Usually all my nights were plagued by nightmares, but that night brought me the best dream I have had in years. My dream went like this:

I was at the Truffula Valley, back when the trees were still there. I was with all the forest's animals and Melvin and we were having a wonderful pancake picnic. The air smelled sweet and all the colors were vibrant and bright.

I stood up from the floor and walked towards the river. I stood there looking at the horizon, the only thing stopping me from running towards it was the sparkling blue river. Suddenly two warmed hands covered my eyes. I turned around and saw Marilyn, sweet _Marilyn_. I grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up to the sky. The sun rays reflecting through her golden locks.

"I have something for you" she said sweetly. She led me to the pile of rocks where the word 'Unless' was carved. And then there he was, The Lorax. I ran towards him and embraced him, Marilyn soon followed. We all went back to the picnic and we all sung to my favorite tunes while I played the guitar.

It was just what I needed. What I've been praying for. Peace and happiness. I woke up with a great mood. In my head I was still living in the dream, imagining myself with all the people, and animals, I loved. Roaming the beautiful hills of the Truffula Valley.

That dream kept me happy for the whole week. I would've been happier but for the whole week I didn't see what my heart longed for. I kept walking around the valley hoping I'll see Marilyn around but I never found her. Soon I realized that if I stayed confined by my mansion and the valley, I will never find her. So I decided to do what I haven't done for months. I put on my old grey stripped pants, grey vest and grey fedora. I also wrapped my Thneed around my neck and face. I was unrecognizable. Then, I walked my way to Thneedville.

* * *

Chapter Seven (1/2): To Thneedville With Love

The Once-ler made his way through the town's people looking for Marilyn. Everywhere he looked he saw Thneeds hanging from people's necks. He didn't need to wear a Thneed to breathe because he was used to the polluted air more than anyone, that was his curse, but if he wasn't he certainly would've drawn attention to himself and that would be catastrophic. Despite not being as popular as before he still was the owner of the town and that story, well, you already know.

During his "Golden Years" he only visited town a couple of times for important matters only. He never really had time to explore and see all the new additions he made to the town, but now, he had time to marvel at his creations. He stood there admiring every building. The Thneedville Theater, The Thneedville Museum, The Thneedville Mall, etc. All works of art.

At that moment, for the first time in months, he felt good about what he did. He no longer felt guilty or ashamed. Where would this town be without him? Don't get him wrong, he still missed the valley and the animals and The Lorax but, was it really _his_ fault? Could he blame himself _only_?

All this walking made The Once-ler hungry. He went to a nearby cafe called _Café Papillon Lait_ , fancy heh? Well it may sound fancy but it was only your typical diner and bar. There was teenagers, biker guys, old ladies and men looking for some fun. He was looking over the menu when a waitress asked him to take his order. He looked up and was surprised.

"Marilyn?" he said.

"Um, yess" Marilyn answered "have we met?" The Once-ler took off his Thneed revealing his more than happy face.

"Mr. Once-" he pulled her quickly to the seat next to him.

"Shhhhh..." he put his hand over her mouth and readjusted his Thneed over his face.

"Is there something wrong?" Marilyn said ducking her head cautiously.

"No nothing, is just, I would really appreciate if you didn't said my name in public" Marilyn understood quickly, everyone in the diner and Thneedville will go crazy if they knew The Once-ler was here.

"What should I call you then?" she asked, not knowing why? He surely will be on his way soon to do whatever he was doing.

"Theodor" he said almost reluctant.

"Theodor?" Marilyn said, wondering why the reluctance.

"It was supposed to be my name but my mother fainted after writing _The_ and never bothered to fix it." he said looking down at his hands.

"Oh..." Was all Marilyn managed to say.

"Do you work here?" Once-ler asked.

"Oh, yeah. My father, he was having trouble finding work so I decided that I should also start working for a while and here I am." she said as she cocked her head at, who Once-ler assumed, was her boss. He glared at them angrily so Marilyn decided she should probably go back to work.

"So ummm, want anything?" she asked _Theodor_ as she got up and got her notepad and pencil out of her pocket.

"Huh? Oh um, some pancakes would be nice."

"At 4 o'clock?" Marilyn looked at him weird.

"Oh right, um they are my favorites" Once-ler said quite nervously.

"Anything else?" Marilyn asked.

"No thanks". Marilyn nodded and walked away.

She thought over the conversation as she gave the cook Once-ler's order. The Once-ler wasn't who she thought he would be. He seemed like just a regular guy now not a multi-million dollar ex industrialist. And she was also surprised at how confident she was when talking to him now. This job really helped her become more social. The cook handed Marilyn a stack of pancakes and she made her way to Once-ler's table.

Marilyn passed by a group of men looked her over and whistled at her as she walked. Of course Marilyn didn't like it but she just ignored them, it wasn't the first time it happened in her new job. Although Marilyn payed no mind to the situation, Once-ler was furious. He gave the men an angry stare. And the men responded by staring back. They didn't look half as manly as they sound with their pink Thneeds. Marilyn finally arrived at Once-ler's table with his order and the men soon began to make their way towards them.

"Here you go -"

"Mr. Once-ler" Marilyn was interrupted _._ The men quickly scrambled, their jaws dropped and their eyes widened in shock. Marilyn was confused. Didn't he not wanted to be recognized? In no less than a minute word spread throughout the small business. The pack of men left running and a crowed soon formed.

"Oh my God, is the Once-ler!" a teenage girl shouted.

"He is here, he is here!" An old lady jumped in excitement.

"I'm totally going to get a fedora!" a biker guy told his friends. Wait what?

"Ich kann es nicht glauben , ist er!" German tourist cried in excitement. Yes, there just happened to be German tourists there.

The whole place broke into a commotion. Marilyn was lost into a giant crowd and felt a hand pull her out and, in no time, was at the back exit. When she finally had the chance to see who was it that pulled her it was The Once-ler. He kept hold of her hand and guided her away.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"I have no idea." was all Once-ler responded.

They were running around the busy streets of Thneedville. They felt the crowds amassing in the background. It all felt like an adventure. Despite The Once-ler worrying to death, Marilyn was having the time of her life.

"Woo-hooooo!" Marilyn yelled and it brought a smile to Once-ler's face. He was sure she was smiling at the moment. As much as he wanted to turn around and see her, he couldn't. A few turns here and there and they finally lost the crowds.

They were exhausted. The Once-ler droped on the floor and Marilyn sat in a wooden crate. They were in a dark lonely alley safe from view. Sweaty and tired, the pair looked at eachother and laughed.

"Wow..." Marilyn quietly exhaled. "So this is why you didn't want me to say your name?" Marilyn straightened herself.

"Yeah" Once-ler answered trying to catch his breath. "So why did you do it? Why did you say your name?" Marilyn asked.

The Once-ler told her everything. About how angry he got at the group of men and how a fight could've started, he even admitted to her about his fame and status in town, although she already knew that. Marilyn was touched.

"Thank you Mr. Once-ler but I don't think you should use your fame to get away with things" Marilyn said. She got up and extended her hand to Once-ler.

"Please, just call me Once-ler" he accepted her help and got up.

"How about Once" she told him.

"Sure" he said. The two held hands for a moment and stared into each other's eyes. Suddenly Marilyn shyness came back. The talking of the crowds and the confidence she built up no longer protected her. She broke off the moment by pulling away her hand.

"Is time I should get home" she said.

"Aren't you going back to the diner?" Once-ler asked.

"No is too late, I think I'm already fired anyway" she shrugged. The Once-ler felt bad. He didn't had to pull her away when he escaped. It was his fault. He had to make it up to her.

"Do you want me to come with you?" The Once-ler offered his arm to her and Marilyn accepted.

They made it to Adam and Norma's house with no trouble. The crowds were probably looking for Once-ler at the Town Hall or something and not at a small neighborhood.

"Good bye" Marilyn said, letting go of Once-ler's hand.

"See you later, Marilyn" her name melted like chocolate in his mouth.

"See you later, Once" then she closed the door behind her.

"Was that him?" Norma greeted Marilyn in the stairs. "Yes" Marilyn blushed.

"Well what are you waiting for? Tell me all about it!" Marilyn told Norma her adventure as she watched The Once-ler getting picked up by his personal chauffer and drive away into the night.

This, dear reader, is were the romance begins.

"New and a bit alarming  
Who'd have ever thought that this could be?  
True that he's no Prince Charming  
But there's something in him that I simply didn't see"

-Something There, Beauty And The Beast

* * *

 **I hope The Once-ler doesn't seem too ridiculously in love. I hate using a quote from the same source (Beauty and the Beast) but I loved this one and thought it fitted wonderfully :) Don't feel bad for Marilyn, this will help the plot move along into the good stuff.**


	8. Mr Thneed's Offer

Chapter Eight: Mr. Thneed's Offer

-Marilyn's POV-

I woke up to a brand new day. True, it wasn't bright and shiny like a beautiful morning should be. After all, I was still at Thneedville and the day looked the same always. Grey skies and thick polluted air. No sun, no clouds. If it wasn't like that, then it was worse.

Father had no luck finding work. He wasted most of his time and energy looking for work than he should working. My family depended on me. So how could I tell them that I got fired from the only job opening in Thneedville?

"Good morning, sweetheart" George, my father, greeted me at breakfast.

"Morning" I responded, avoiding my father's gaze. I knew what was in his eyes, exhaustion, hope and pride. And it was all for me.

I didn't felt like eating today. My whole body focused on how could I ever bring about the disappointing news.

"Marilyn, darling, why aren't you eating?" Mary, my mother asked. "You are going to need energy to work, honey." I had to come forth now and tell them the truth "Mom, dad, I'm sorry. I was fired" my voice faded with each word.

My parents didn't complain, nor were they dissapointed. "It's all right darling you tried your-" Mother was cut off when I darted to my room. I felt like a failure.

While in my room I started to play guitar. It was a secret talent I had. Only those close to me knew about it. I tried to calm down by telling myself that I didn't like the job anyway. But it was of no use. I could've tried harder. Especially since her father's health was deteriorating...

I stopped playing my guitar when I heard a knock on my bedroom door. "Marilyn, dear, is me, Norma. Can I come in?". I didn't mind having Norma around. I needed a friend after all, so I let her in.

"Are you all right?" Norma asked sweetly hugging me as I was sitting in my bed.

"I feel better now, I guess" I responded sadly.

"There is a call for you. I think it's really important" Norma said letting go of me and fixing my hair.

"Really? Who is it then?" I asked. Who could it be?

"I think you should find out by yourself." Norma smiled at me. I think I had an idea of who it was...

I went downstairs and picked up the phone. "Marilyn speaking, who is this?" It was, as you probably guessed it, The Once-ler.

"He-hello? Ummm Marilyn is me, Once-ler?" he said awkwardly. Poor guy. It must have been a while since he last spoke to a person in the phone.

"Once?" I said. I looked at Norma who just smiled encouragingly at me from a corner in the room. "Is there anything wrong?" I asked.

"Well, I called you to say sorry about what happened yesterday. It is all my fault, I apologize. So to make it up to you I-I wanted to offer you a job position, at my home." When The Once-ler finished I was speechless.

"So, do you accept?" He asked.

* * *

Chapter Eight (1/2): My Boss-ler

Once again Marilyn was roaming the halls of Once-ler's mansion. Her body was shaking so much she was almost hopping instead of walking. After what seemed like an eternity, the butler led Marilyn to The Once-ler's office. He had everything he broke repaired for this occasion.

Marilyn entered the room. The golden doors opened revealing Marilyn in her fancy black and white suit. Even though the job was everything but professional, she wanted to look presentable. She was going to work as a helper in The Once-ler's staff. In other words, a maid. But it was all okay to her. Better than a waitress being looked at everyday by _very_ nice gentlemen.

The Once-ler sat in his chair. He looked small compared to his gigantic chair. It was the first time Marilyn was in this room. She imagined how tons of people must have lined up everyday just to enter, or even have a glance, at this room a couple of months ago.

The Once-ler accidently let slip a wide smile when he saw her walk in. He tried his best to repress it away and succeeded forming his lips into a grin. He got up and offered her a seat.

"Good morning Marilyn" he greeted her, holding out his green gloves for a hand shake.

"Morning, Once." she took his hand and shooked it. She was so nervous she didn't even have to try and shake it herself.

"Ummm, I wasn't sure what to bring so I just brought these papers and-"

"No, no ,no it's okay. You got the job" The Once-ler stopped her.

"Oh, okay. Really?!" Marilyn exclaimed.

"Thank you so much Mr. Once-ler" She wanted to hug him, but that would't be proper. Plus, this larger-than-life desk was in the way.

"No problem" The Once-ler loved to see her happy. He liked the idea that at least somebody in the world wasn't suffering because of him. He wanted her to be happy, always. Even if it meant sacrificing his own happiness.

"Once, why are you being so kind to me?" she said. Why her? Out of all miserable people in Thneedville, why her? She was nothing special. What would the richest man in town want from her?

"Because you are my friend" he answered softly, and she understood. He was rich alright. But he was also lonely. In that moment, while the too looked into each other's eyes, she felt his pain. Imagine you, being alone every day of your life, knowing that you have been abandoned by those you loved with all your heart. Guilt tormenting you in day and pain in night. No one in the world that cared about you. Well, Marilyn wanted to be that person. The person that still cared. And she gave him a warmest smile and the most hope filled eyes.

"Indeed we are."

"People, even more than things, have to be restored,

renewed, revived, reclaimed and redeemed;

Never throw out anyone."

-Audrey Hepburn

* * *

 **I wasn't as proud of this chapter as I should. But why did I post it you may ask? Because it leads to one of my favorite chapters yet. This is the longest story I have ever written and I intend on finishing it. It really helped me polish my writing and I learn more and more every time. Thank you those who have reviewed and favorite/followed my story. I write for thee :)**


	9. A Seed Of Hope

**I would like to give special thanks to Saphirabrightscale. This story loves you too.**

* * *

Chapter Nine: A Seed Of Hope

The Once-ler gave Marilyn a tour around his mansion. She was amazed at the exquisite design and beautiful decorations. This guy had sure had money to burn. And then she had an idea.

"Once, why don't you donate your money to the people of Thneedville?" she looked at him, seriousness in her eyes.

The Once-ler had considered that idea a few times before but his family always dismissed them saying he only needs to worry about himself and his family. Since then, the idea never crossed his mind again until now.

"I mean, they are suffering great economical problems. Life is becoming harsh for them everyday" Marilyn said looking down at her hands, thinking. The Once-ler knew exactly what she was thinking about. Her family.

Everyday,he lived like a king, though a miserable one. He dwelled in his grief too long to realize that the town he practically created was in times of need. Maybe this could be his chance to redress the wrongs he has done.

"Yes, maybe I should" he said. The tour was over but the pair still walked the long, hollow halls together, side by side.

"How is your family?" he asked Marilyn, who still was deep in thought.

"Oh, um, my family? Th-they're fine I guess" she still didn't look at him.

Has she realized how bad of a liar can she be? The Once-ler could tell there was something wrong. He stepped in her path and placed both of his hands on her shoulders, stopping her. She looked up alarm but quickly let her gaze down at her feet, clutching her hands at her chest.

"C'mon Marilyn, tell me, what's wrong?" he asked her. Bringing his face closer to hers, inspecting her eyes that soon formed tears.

She poured down all her troubles on him, telling him about her family's struggle and how she was afraid of failing her family. In a way, Marilyn was like how Once-ler once was. In a minute she brought out of him what The Lorax and all the other forest animals fought desperately to find. The two talked for a while like good friends. The Once-ler felt it was time to tell her the truth.

"Marilyn there's something I think you should know." He said. They both sat in a couch located in one of the many living rooms in the mansion.

"Hm? What is it?" She said. She was done crying but still sobbed as she spoke.

"Do you want to know what happened to them? Why their gone?" he asked.

"What is gone?" she asked. The Once-ler's face has hidden in his hands and his arms positioned on his knees. Marilyn tried to make out his expression but couldn't.

"The trees." His mind was entering into a flashback. The day earlier, the shame took it's leave just for one moment. But now, the shame came back along with all the dreaded memories.

The Once-ler didn't knew that Marilyn knew already but she figured he might need an understanding ear and she wanted to hear his point of view of the story so she asked "What happened to them?"

"I destroyed them all" his eyes were looking intensely at the fire that burned brightly before them. He said it as if he committed a crime, a _murder_.

"How?" Marilyn wondered what horrid scenes were being played in his mind. The torture that must over come him must be terrible. She wanted to help him carry his weight, to comfort him.

"I went mad with greed, I hackled all the trees down. Because of me thousands of innocent animals starved and lost their home. Because of me every thing of beauty is gone and hundreds of families are struggling. Because of me The Lorax left..." his voice trailed off as he got up and walked towards one of the room's window.

"The Lorax?" Marilyn was at full attention now.

"He was the guardian of the forest... he was my friend." the sad tone in his voice was unbearable to hear. He held back his tears as he told Marilyn the story from the start but couldn't hold back the tears any longer and they began to pour one by one.

"I took everything and lost everything. I am nothing!" He sobbed. His grief broke Marilyn's heart and she made his way to him.

For a moment he forgot about her presence . "I feel so alone..." he cried.

Marilyn stood behind him. She wrapped her arms around him and layed her head on his back. Tears streamed down her face. "You are not alone Once."

They remained silent in the same position for a few minutes until he turned around and put her hands in his. He stared down at her beautiful face. His heart touched.

At that moment, in that instant, they both knew that hey were made for eachother. Two lonely people, from different walks of life, brought together by the power of love.

"You should go home" The Once-ler said as he let go of her hands. He didn't knew why he broke off the moment, but he knew what he had to do. He had to make things right. Some how he had to bring the trees back. He had to do it for the people of Thneedville, for the forest animals, for Marilyn and for The Lorax. Only then could he be free.

Marilyn stepped outside as The Once-ler watch her from a window. Marilyn waited outside until the cab she called came for her. The chauffer would've drove her home but it was late and he was at his home.

As she walked a little into the distant, something gleamed in the dark that caught her sight. She made her way towards it.

As she came near she realized what it was. It was a _seed_. As she picked up the small object with her hands she looked up. The sky looked as if it just enclosed. "This must be a miracle" she exclaimed. How could a tiny seed survive for all this time? Surely some one placed it there. However it got there she knew that it was there for a reason. It was fate. A sign. A seed of hope.

She wrapped the seed in a hankerchief and put it in her pocket. The cab pulled next to her and she hopped in. As the vehicle moved away she watched the factory disappear into the horizon. She felt a faint breeze brush against her skin and a simple word was whispered to her ear, " _Unless_ "

"Sometimes the heart sees what is

invisible to the eye"

\- H. Jackson Brown, Jr.

* * *

 **I just thought I should get this out of the way. I already wrote chapter 10 and its my favorite so far, and I think it will be yours too. This is my explanation (at least for this story) of the origin of the seed. Guess how it got there for Marilyn to find...**


	10. The Recipe Of Love

**This is my favorite chapter so far. Sorry I haven't updated sooner but I haven't felt much inspired to write lately and haven't have much time either. I write chapters in advance so I actually wrote this one weeks ago but didn't posted it because I like to have at least the next two chapters ready but that hasn't been possible because of the reasons previously mentioned. Did I made anyone suffer waiting? Anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Ten: The Recipe Of Love

Marilyn woke up and got ready for work. Her unform was a simple green maid dress and matching green gloves. Green wasn't her best color but the uniform was better than the skin tight waitress dress she wore back at the cafe.

All night she beamed at the tiny fragile seed that was in her possesion. In her hands was the destiny of a rare specie of a tree. She thought about all The Once-ler revealed to her the night before and this was all he needed. This tiny seed could bring him the peace he longed for. Marilyn wanted desperatly to give it to him, but she couldn't. Something within her told her to wait. It was as if nature itself would try to stop her if she disobeyed. And so she put it in a box for safe keeping, somewhere were nobody will ever find it but her.

She left outside with a red scarf around her face. She would walk her way to work since going in a cab will only pollute the air more and she wanted to have no part in it.

On her way to The Once-ler's factory she saw a small crowd gather around in a white gazeebo. She had no time to stop by and see what the whole gathering was about but she could see that the crowd was listening to a small man. A _very_ small man. With an odd bob hair cut and braces. As the man spoke, his listeners nodded as if in agreement. Whatever it was that he spoke about Marilyn was sure it was of no importance or interest to her.

Marilyn finally arrived at The Once-ler's mansion. She was greeted by a couple of her coworkers. She could tell they weren't excited for her but because now they had another helping hand to help carry all the burden. It was a gigantic house left to just a small staff. It was a lot of work.

Today she would be helping the cook, Mrs. Ellerbee, to prepare breakfast and clean up the kitchen plus run a couple of errands. The kitchen was filled with all sorts of food. Some familiar, some not. It was stored in a room that was probaly as big as her cousin's home.

As Mrs. Ellerbee searched in a cooking book something for The Once-ler to eat for breakfast, Marilyn stocked the groceries in their rightful places. She figured half of the food will go to waste considering the fact that the only The Once-ler and sometimes the staff will eat from it. Just as Marilyn was hard at work, the butler came in and called on Mrs. Ellerbee.

"Mrs. Elerbee, you are needed to wash the laundry!" the butler, whom Marilyn found out was named Mr. Lavasseur, shouted in the hallway.

"Why can't the newbie do it?!" Mrs. Ellerbee shouted back annoyed, as if Marilyn couldn't hear her.

"You have five minutes!" was all Mr. Lavasseur answered.

"Ugh fine!" she complained. "You! Prepare the master's breakfast!"

Marilyn nodded and quickly went searching the shelves. The only things she found familiar were flour, baking powder, salt, sugar, milk, egg and butter.

"Hmmm let's see... Aha! Pancakes!" she exclaimed in triumph. Sure it wasn't fancy but she had to work fast here and she remebered The Once-ler telling her it was his favorite. It was her favorite too.

The Once-ler was bored in his office. Breakfast was supposed to have arrived minutes ago. He wondered were Marilyn was woking. The butler was the one to decide where the servants would work and not him, so he had no idea where she would be. His empty stomach was having a serenade as he waited so he decided to check what the delay was about.

Marilyn built a small stack of pancakes and covered them in looked delicious, perfectly cooked and prepared. She was almost tempted into having a bite but resisted. She placed the plate with the pancakes and a cup of fresh coffe on a silver tray and hastily headed towards the door.

Just as she was going out The Once-ler was going in. Without one seeing the other, they both collided. Pancakes sticked to The Once-ler and coffe spilled over Marilyn while the fine china shattered in the floor.

"Oh my goodness gracious! I'm so sorry I-I... Oh my..." Marilyn stared wide eyed at The Once-ler who looked like a Christmas tree decorated with pancakes.

"We need to stop meeting like this you know" he wasn't angry, in the contrary, he was amused.

Marilyn collected the pieces of china and gathered them on the silver tray. "I am so sorry..." she said holding back her laughter. She stood up and put the tray on a nearby table.

"Was that my breakfast?" he asked holding out a pancake dripping with syrup. Marilyn nodded.

"I will make you fresh stack just give me a few minutes" she headed back into the kitchen and Once-ler followed her.

"Need help?" he asked as she gathered all the ingredients.

"Oh no, no, you shouldn't. I want to earn my money here and it wouldn't be fair." she answered.

"Alright, I'm just saying, I make the best pancakes in the world" he gloated.

"Are you challenging me?" She eyed him.

"No, not at all." he said smiling. "Unless..."

The two started off. Running to different ends of the kitchen, collecting their ingredients. It has been a long time since The Once-ler cooked pancakes, or cooked at all, but he knew this recipe by heart.

Marilyn watched The Once-ler cook. She had to admit he was good. _Very_ good. So she had to bring out some secret ingredients.

As her back was turn to him, The Once-ler grabbed a mass of egg and flour and threw it at Marilyn. She squealed in surprise and delight.

"So this is how you wanna play huh?!" she grabbed a cup full of flour and threw it at him. The Once-ler looked like Casper the friendly ghost. Marilyn laughed until her stomach hurt. Soon after the two started to throw flour at each other. When she was out of flour, Marilyn threw eggs at Once-ler who couldn't defend himself against a wall.

"Ha ha sucker!" Marilyn stuck her tongue out at him.

"Not so fast!" he grabbed the milk cartoon and chased Marilyn around the kitchen spilling the milk on her head.

"Stop! Ha ha stop! No! Please!" Marilyn walked away from him backwards, covering her face with her hands. Suddenly Marilyn slipped. The Once-ler also fell down on top of Marilyn, legs tangled. His elbows were pinned to the ground on each side of her face. They could feel each other's cool breath. The Once-ler could feel her heart beat fast against his chest and her warm belly against his. Her blue eyes searching for his. This would've been a charming sight if it wasn't for the fact that they were covered from head to toe with pancake mix.

Marilyn was thankful that her face was covered with flour because she was blushing wildly and couldn't help it. She was never in this position with a man before. She wanted to move but was paralyzed. Time stopped. The only thing that seemed to move was the flour falling around them like a beautiful winter wonderland. She wanted him to kiss her then and there in that moment. He, too, wanted to have a taste of her lips, the only feature in her face not covered in white. The temptation was strong and could only be broken by one's hesitation. They wanted one another, but they failed to communicate it. It was as if both came to an agreement that they didn't understand this language when they pulled apart from each other, breaking the magnetic connection that bonded them together for that unforgettable moment.

The Once-ler got up first and held his hand out for her to take. She accepted it and got up avoiding his eyes. The awkward silence that followed was broken by The Once-ler whose stomach was grumbling.

"So um, wanna taste those pancakes?" he asked.

"Mhm, sure" she said and the two turned around to their workplace ready to cook the pancake mixed they had prepared.

Marilyn and Once-ler sat in a table, plates of towering pancakes before them.

"Are you ready?" Once-ler asked. Marilyn nodded and took a bite from Once-ler's pancakes. She chewed for a couple of minutes the swallowed. They were good, she had to admit. They were really good.

"Mmmm..." she said after a couple of more delicious bites.

"Told you. I make the best pancakes." Once-ler exclaimed in pride.

"Not so fast. You haven't tried mine yet." Marilyn pointed at the stack of pancakes she made. The display was simple, nothing too extraordinary. The Once-ler expected just the typical taste of pancakes as he took a bite, but he was greatly surprised.

After almost eating half of the stack in three minutes he stopped to ask.

"Is this... marshmallows?!" he said between more bites.

"Mhm. My secret recipe. Marshmallow pancakes." Marilyn smiled at Once-ler who ate like a five year old.

"Nobody ever told me we could add extra ingredients" Once-ler said pretending to be mad.

"Hey, you never asked." Marilyn laughed when Once-ler finished his plate.

"Seconds?" Once-ler extended his plate to Marilyn who put it on top of the other dishes.

"I would but we wasted all the flour and eggs in that epic food fight. Which reminds me, we should go get cleaned up." Marilyn said as she cleaned the dishes.

After the too went to get changed, Mrs. Ellerbee came in and fainted upon seeing the mess the too destined hearts had left behind.

"A kiss is a secret told to the mouth instead of the ear;

kisses are the messengers of love and tenderness."

Ingrid Bergman

* * *

 **I dedicate this chapter to anyone who, at one point, doubted my writing skills.**


	11. Music Of The Night

**I'm so sorry I haven't been able to update lately but I have been so busy. Go ahead, insult me if you want. I deserve it.**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Music Of The Night

After the long hours of working, the servants went back to their homes. Marilyn was about to leave until The Once-ler requested her company. He met her in the same living room of the night before.

"Hello, Once" Marilyn cheerfully greeted Once-ler who was in the balcony. Once-ler greeted her the same way.

This night was special, for it was the first night in months, in which the stars had been visible to the eye, though faintly. Nevertheless it was a miracle. And it had to be celebrated.

"I haven't seen stars for a long time" Once-ler said admiring the sky.

"Me either" Marilyn lifted her face to the heavens.

"And the moon, and the planets, and the sun." She continued.

The Once-ler felt bad. He took away all those privileges from her as well as for other people. He turned away and returned back inside.

"It's okay Once" she said after him. "The past is the past" he said nothing.

"What is that?" she pointed at a case that was next to The Once-ler.

"It's my guitar" He answered lifting up the box and opening it, revealing an old, broken black and white Fender Stratocaster guitar.

"My father gave it to me when I was eight years old, before he left" Once-ler informed Marilyn.

"Once, I'm sorry..." She put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright. I'm over it" he said strumming a couple of strings.

"Can you play something for me?" She asked sitting next to him in the couch.

He stummed and tuned the strings of his guitar for a while until he finally formed a tune. Marilyn hummed along.

"Is this Something by The Beatles?" she asked, recognizing the melody.

"Yeah. You listen to this kind of music?" He asked.

"Not really, but I heard this one before, will you sing it to me?" she asked and The Once-ler obeyed.

" _Something in the way she knows - And all I have to do is think of her_

 _Something in the things she shows me - I don't want to leave her know_

 _You know I believe and how_ "

"Wonderful!" Marilyn clapped. "You have an amazing voice Once! And you play fantastic!"

"Thanks" Once-ler hid his blushing face. Not many people recognized his talent for playing guitar and singing.

"Do you play?" he asked her.

"Not as good as you, but I play a little."

He handed her the guitar. She examined it for a couple of seconds before starting to play. She played her soul out loudly with such a passion that impressed The Once-ler. His jaw dropped open and he almost began to drool on himself

"Wow... a _little_?" he asked.

"Okay, I know more than what what I let out. But I prefer softer music. Do you have a piano?" she asked looking around the room.

"Right over here." He walked towards an object covered in drapes. As he uncovered it, it revealed a fancy green grand piano. Marilyn traced her fingers along its keys. It was a beauty.

"This is amazing..." Marilyn said in awe.

"You can have it" Once-ler said. Marilyn shot a look of surprise at him.

"Oh, theres no way... this can even fit in my home!" she said stil recovering from her shock.

"So, you can come here at any time and play it!" he told her. He sat on the piano's bench and gestured for Marilyn to sit next to him.

"Wait until I show you what this baby can do!" At this point Marilyn was sitting next to him. He began to play some classic 1950's Rock and Roll. Marilyn listened intently as he played. Her focus left from the keys, to his green gloved hands and to his face. He was too busy concentrating in his music that he did not noticed her studying him. Her gaze followed the drops of sweat that slowly emerged from his skin. Marilyn's gaze followed their stream as they passed his lips. She was entranced by his handsome face.

When he stopped Marilyn quickly changed her position. She hoped he didn't caught her staring at him. When he looked at her she gave him her most innocent smile. Marilyn's heart beat was so fast and loud that she feared he might've heard it. He smiled back at her and offered her the song and sheet book. Marilyn took it in her hands, a little confused.

"Pick a song." He said softly, almost a whisper, with tenderness in his tone. Marilyn flipped over the pages until she found one of her favorite songs of all time and from her favorite movie. It was _Tale as Old as Time,_ from _Beauty and The Beast._

"Here." She placed the songbook on the music rack. "My favorite." she smiled at him and he began to play as she sung along.

" _Tale as old as time_

 _True as it can be_

 _Barely even friends_

 _Then some body bends_

 _Unexpectedly_ "

She thought about the first time she met The Once-ler, back at the valley. How it never occured to her that they would ever be this close to eachother. She thought about their dinner together, how she wanted to learn more about him. How she wanted to meet the real man behind all the speculation.

 _"Just a little change_

 _Small to say the least_

 _Both a little scared_

 _Neither one prepared_

 _Beauty and the beast_ "

She thought about the time back at the cafe and their adventure together. The warmth of the grip of his hand that day sent powerful chills through her body. He looked so different that day, like the man, she imagined, he used to be.

" _Ever just the same_

 _Ever a surprise_

 _Ever as before_

 _Ever just as sure_

 _As the sun will rise_ "

Through The Once-ler's mind passed the dark memories of his isolation. But then Marilyn came to his life, and filled all the emptiness. Her image chased the loneliness away along with all it's accomplices. She made him happy. And he couldn't imagine his life if he didn't have her in it. _Something like light..._

 _"Tale as old as time_

 _Tune as old as song_

 _Bitter sweet and strange_

 _Finding you can change_

 _Learning you were wrong_

 _Certain as the sun_

 _Rising in the east_ "

The Once-ler was not the man everyone told her he was. He was kind and gentle and generous. And of one thing she was sure. She loved him. Loved him as she never loved before. She placed her head in his shoulder and tears streamed down her cheeks. She wanted to tell him. But her feelings were beyond what words could ever phantom.

" _Tale as old as time_

 _Song as old as rhyme_

 _Beauty and the beast_ "

He wanted to cry too. He also loved her. But he knew they couldn't be together now. Too much stood between them. Tears hung in his lashes but he did not let them go. He felt an urge of kissing her, but that will only increase their pain. It was Marilyn and Once-ler against the world, and of one thing he was determined. That he will fight until he had her for his own.

For that night, the forces of nature took pity on The Onc-ler. They allowed tha stars to shine, just for them. And the breeze to blow softly and sweetly, just for them. What they couldn't communicate that morning, they did at the night with music. And so ended the music of the night, when it was time for her to return home.

"Floating, falling, sweet intoxication

Touch me, trust me, savour each sensation

Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in

To the power of the music that I write

The power of the music of the night"

\- Music Of The Night, from

The Phantom Of The Opera

* * *

 **I just want to say that Beauty and The Beast and The Lorax are two of my favorite movies of all time so ,naturally, I have to blend the two together. Also, this story was partially inspired by Beauty and The Beast, especially from the Tale as Old As Time (one of my favorites) song. And when I said "Something like light..." it was a reference for one of the quotes I put earlier in my story.**

 **A minute later: Ugh! Chapter 12 got deleted in my computer just now and I have to start over. I worked so hard in it. I'm crying now. It's not going to come out the same. I can't even type. I'm so mad! I don't have time to write it again. I spent hours. I want to scream. I just finished it and there was a problem saving it and I accidentally closed the tab. Now it's gone. So much stress...!**


	12. Romeo and Juliet

**FINALLY! AN UPDATE I know, I know, it's been ages since I posted (about a month) but after the horrific incident that happened to my document, I lost all inspiration. But your reviews (and demands) built me back up. But then there was time. I had no time to even sit down and open my computer. I was involved in my school's play (Antony and Cleopatra by William Shakespeare whom I will mention later on) and I have been coming out of school as late as 8 P.M. which it's crazy, I know. And the weekends are not enough (I had to wasted 2 holidays as well as some weekend days for the play, mhm, you read that right). Let's not even mention homework (does a ten page essay sound fun to you?) Anyway, those are my whereabouts, but DON'T WORRY! I have not forsaken you! I am not 100% satisfied with this chapter (I am still scarred because of what happened) but I tried my best to recreate and improve it. Forgive me for any spelling and grammar errors. I tried to finish as soon as possible. I will recheck later on when I find time. This chapter is a little long (as well as this introduction) but I figure I had a lot to make up for. Enjoy...**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Romeo and Juliet

Marilyn came back home late in the night. Her family waited for her in the living room worried. Marilyn tried to avoid them. She knew they will interrogate her and that was the last thing she needed at the moment.

"Why are you so late Marilyn?" her mother asked once she came in.

"I was working" she answered trying to pass by but her mother blocked her way.

''You don't work this late Marilyn" her mother noticed the red in her eyes from crying and thought of the worse.

"Has he done anything to you? Oh I knew this was a bad idea..." Marilyn's mother said as she inspected her. Her father shot out of his seat and stood next to them.

"No mom, I just got burned by the stove and cried a little. That's all" Marilyn tried to reassure her mother but she didn't believe her. She knew she was a bad liar. She had to take herself out of the scene immediately. But it was too late. Adam came in the room, blocking the stairs, allowing her no way out.

"What do you mean by he? Who does she worked for?" Adam asked, noticing the green maid dress. He wanted to deny the only possibility there was. Where else in town would she need to wear a green uniform if it wasn't for The Once-ler? He couldn't decide what was worse: the fact that one of his family members worked for the man he loathed so much or the fact that he might have done something to her.

Marilyn knew how much Adam disliked The Once-ler, so she remained quiet, praying that the whole situation would end soon. Suddenly, Norma emerged from her corner and bravely stood next to Marilyn.

"She works for The Once-ler" she held Marilyn's arm and stared directly into Adam's eyes, who was shocked.

"He has changed," Marilyn protested, gathering all the courage her heart provided her. "He is not the man you said he was!"

"But Marilyn, he destroyed everything in his path to satisfy his greed. Because of him, thousands are out of jobs, struggling to survive, without mentioning the hundreds that die every day because of the air quality and-"

"But he has changed, Adam. He regrets it all. I've talked to him" Marilyn's eyes let out slow streams of tears. Her voice trembled and choked a little as she spoke. Adam stared at her tears with bewilderment.

"He made mistakes, yes, but he is a human being. He is actually an amazing person. He is kind and he is so gentle" The thought of him made her eyes gleam, a trait she shared with Adam, which manifested every time he was with his beloved Norma. So he understood very well what was going on.

His stomach twisted inside of him as his anger grew. He couldn't stand the fact that his cousin was too naive to realize what a terrible man The Once-ler was. No doubt he must've seduce her with lies. How far will he go as too mislead an innocent young girl?!

"Have you ever even met him?" Marilyn asked, eyes searching Adam's face. Adam was speechless. He never met The Once-ler face to face. He never seen him in person and never talked to him. Still, actions do speak louder than words, don't they? But she had him trapped in a corner, this made him think. What if she was right? What if The Once-ler did change?

"Do you love him?" Adam asked, a pointless question in his argument, yet a necessary one. An uncomfortable silence followed.

"Yes, I do" Marilyn finally said. She didn't need to think twice, but she wanted to say it with all her heart. And she did. Her mother and father didn't knew what to say, so they remained quiet.

"Take my word for it" Marilyn said. "He is not the same. I know"

Adam saw Marilyn's fondness in her eyes. Though he did try to fight, he was convinced.

"Then I believe you" he said in an almost inaudible voice. Marilyn let out a sound of relief as she hugged Adam, who hugged her back.

The Once-ler stood just outside their door. He had heard the whole conversation, waiting for the right moment to knock on the door, but even now he didn't find the courage. He didn't know why he came. Maybe he just wanted to see Marilyn. He wanted to be a man and tell her how much he loved her. Just when we almost decided to turn around and leave, he made a small effort and knocked on the door, regretting it immediately.

Marilyn's mother opened the door. As soon as she saw the guest, her mouth dropped. Once-ler shyly held his top hat with his green gloved hands and humbly lowered his head, gazing at the woman that stood before him for only seconds. He did not move at inch.

"Is Marilyn here?" Of course he knew the answer, but he didn't want to look like the kind of creep that follows a girl through the night and waits outside the door of her house.

Marilyn's mother only nodded and stepped aside. Marilyn walked towards the door, she dried her wet eyes with a handkerchief and once she was able to focus her sight, gave the same reaction her mother did when she saw The Once-ler.

After a few seconds, she decided to react and leaped into the Once-ler's arms. Both engaged in a passionate embrace. Marilyn's mother decided that the best she could do was return to the living room.

The hug lasted for a couple of minutes, until both decided to let go. They awkwardly faced each other. How can they explain something that came to them so naturally? So they decided it was best not to.

"What are you doing here?" Marilyn asked trying to break the ice and catch her breath after all that happened that night.

Once-ler didn't thought of what to say to that particular question. As a matter of fact, he thought nothing of this plan through. He just followed his heart and followed Marilyn after she left. He felt he needed to face her and confess his feeling to her. Until then, he wouldn't be at peace. So he just decided to be honest.

"I came to see you" he looked down at his hat and rubbed his fingers around its brim.

Marilyn's cheeks revealed a small, pink blush. The combination of it and her eyes that shone because of her crying made her look too beautiful for Once-ler to bear. His face soon began to blush, wildly.

The thought that this beautiful girl shared the same affections with him melted his heart and soul. When he heard Marilyn confess her love, his heart exploded in ecstasy. He almost couldn't believe it. What they shared with music hours before was a blessing, but now, it was dreams coming true.

"Do you want to come in?" Marilyn finally said. The Once-ler moved slowly into the house. Marilyn closed the door behind him and hung his hat as well as his coat on the nearby coat rack by the door. The once-ler made sure not to move very far so that Marilyn can enter the living room before him

His heart was beating fast. Sweat poured out of his pores by the second as he was about to meet her family, which disliked him only minutes ago. No doubt they knew he had come in and were waiting for him. Marilyn sense his uneasiness and lightly squeezed his trembling hand then letting go.

She enter the room first. All her family was gathered around in a circle and quickly turned their head to see. The only sound heard was that of the burning wood in the fire place. Once-ler awkwardly made his entrance.

As soon as he came in, not even the fireplace was heard because of the awkward tension that hung in the air. Marilyn's father was the first to get up and approach The Once-ler.

"Father, this is The Once-ler" they shook hands. "Once, this is my father George." Her father smiled politely at the sweaty Once-ler who only gave a small nod and smile.

"Please to meet you Mr. Once-ler" her father said.

The Once-ler tried to accumulate all the confidence and manners he learned during his industrialist days.

"The pleasure is all mine, sir" he successfully answered.

Then came Marilyn's mother, Mary, and Marilyn's two little brother's, James and Spencer.

"Wow, gees mister, you are huge!" They both exclaimed. They only reached his knees, just like any other seven year old children who used to tease Once-ler because of his height. But, instead of mocking him, they admired his unusual height, which pleased The Once-ler and calmed him down a tad bit. Then came Norma (who only reached his belly).

Norma was more than excited to meet the man Marilyn talked about so much. She had only seen him a few occasions. Once when he first introduced his Thneed to the old Greenville and another time when he gave a speech at Norma's university during his fame and sway over the city. But looking at him up close, she now understood why Marilyn like him so much. He was handsome and had a child-like (yet equally intellectual) spirit in his eyes.

Finally, they arrived at Adam, who purposely stayed last. At first, the two men face each other. Once-ler had a look of confusion and uncertainty in his face, while Adam's was neutral. Once-ler extended his hand for Adam to shack and sheepishly introduced himself. After a few short seconds, Adam finally shook it and introduced himself.

They both knew it will take some time for them to get along fine but for the sake of Marilyn, they tried their best.

The night went on as The Once-ler chatted with Marilyn's family. She sat in a corner, watching, a happy grin in her face. The Once-ler was surprised to see what a different family this was. Everyone got along and showed so much love to each other, in contrast to Once-ler's unbearable family. He knew this was where he belonged.

As the hours passed by, The Once-ler finally decided it was time for him to go. He stepped outside with Marilyn, so that they could have a private moment together as the rest of the family got ready to sleep.

They stood side by side, gazing at the still visible stars, although they knew that they were going to fade soon again, so they decided to enjoy the moment.

The Once-ler got a hold of Marilyn's delicate hands and placed his lips on her forehead.

"I love you, Marilyn. More than I have ever loved anyone in my entire life." He held her close to him as if it were that if he loosened his grip a little, he might lose her forever.

"I love you too, Once" she responded, warming her cheek in his chest. She could feel his hear beat. His smell was intoxicating to her. She was afraid of letting go.

He rested his chin of her pretty, blonde head. His arms were protectively wrapped around her neck and shoulders. His most prized possession was in his hands at that moment, and he knew that eventually he would have to let go. And then, he finally did.

The Once-ler drove away and disappeared into the cold, dark night. Marilyn felt paralyzed watching him go away. She almost considered running after him. The only thing that stopped her was that she knew they will meet again once upon a dream.

"Good night, good night!

Parting is such sweet sorrow

That I shall say good night

Till it be morrow."

\- Romeo and Juliet Act 2, Scene 2

William Shakespeare

* * *

 **I just checked and this is the longest chapter I have written for my story (2,337 words). What do you guys think? You may chastise me for the long delay! Oh, and I saved this chapter nice and good on my computer so It won't be deleted ;) I just fixed all the mistakes at 8:59 A.M. of 11/10/2015.**


	13. To Kill a Once-ler

Chapter Thirteen: To Kill a Once-ler

-Marilyn's POV-

"You never really understand a person until you consider things from his point of view- until you climb into his skin and walk around in it." I sat by my window, sipping a cup of hot coffee and reading my copy of Harper Lee's _To Kill Mockingbird._ All the signs of a perfect day (or at least by Theedville's standards) played in this particular morning.

I have been in jovial spirits since my family accepted The Once-ler because now that they did, I felt like I didn't have to hide our relationship from them anymore. But the nature of our relationship puzzled me. We were more than just "good friends" but we weren't, you know, like _dating_ either. Because we never even kissed, I knew for sure we weren't friends with benefits. But I often dreamt of kissing The Once-ler. And I wondered if he dreamt of kissing me too.

I was sure that he loved me, as I loved him too. Even if our love wasn't tested, I knew it was real. It has been over three months since we first met. And two months since he met my family. We have been hanging out every day ever since. And in neither of those days have our lips have had the pleasure to meet.

I began to think that he was waiting for me to give him permission to do so. But I believed that something like that should come naturally. Maybe destiny was waiting for the perfect moment.

Today was one of those days in which I would go over at Once-ler's to play and write music together and do a number of other fun things. But my daily routine was sadly interrupted by a mob of people who stood at the gates of town.

They seem to be in a bad mood, all of them. Like blood-thirsty hounds ready to take on a prey, they stood listening to a speech delivered by a small man. As I came closer, I was able to have a better view of the speaker and what he spoke about.

I had to fight my way between the crowds, but who I saw and what I heard I will never forget. A small man, smaller than Norma (if you can believe it), with an odd bob haircut and silky black hair, standing between two giant men, speaking through a megaphone that was bigger than his body but smaller than his head, was trying to lead a protest against The Once-ler.

"Why should _we_ be under control of a man who took away _all_ of our trees?! Whose fault it is that we are poor, struggling and miserable?! He destroys us because he destroyed our air! I say we take him down! Take away his power, his money, his control over _our_ city, _our_ property, _our_ lives and _our_ future! Who's with me?!" Everyone at once shouted in agreement, everyone but me. His voice was so deep and powerful that I couldn't blame anyone for lending their ear to him.

"Dear people of Thneedville, if you let me become your leader, I can bring fresh air back to you! I can make this city rich and prosperous again! Bring it back to its glorious days when our children had the right to play outside. When family and friends could lift their faces to the blue sky and see the sun, the clouds, the stars and moon!" At the point, some sort of donation boxes were being set up. I could tell that these were to finance the means by which this horrible man would try to overthrow The Once-ler.

People began to pour every sort of money and things of value they had with them. Though nobody realized, I saw the greedy expression on the man's face. He rubbed his hands together, a mysterious grin slapped on his countenance and for a moment, I could swear that a saw dollar signs form in his eyes.

Without thinking, I ran towards the boxes, screaming and pushing everyone to the side, knocking over one of the donation boxes which immediately cause an outburst from the crowd.

"Hey, what the heck are you thinking idiot! Are you demented or something?!" A man in the crowd shouted out at me. People from all sides shoved me with their feet, one went straight for my face until two giant hands grabbed my shoulders and aggressively lifted me up above the mob. It was until I finally knew what was going on that I looked down and saw it was the small man's body guards.

They led me to where the man stood and threw me at his feet . My knees and hands reacted painfully against the concrete floor. When I was able to stabilize my body and keep my face from going againts the floor, I looked up. He bent over slightly, just so that his face was only two inches away from mine. He was everything but satisfied.

"And _what_ was _that_ all about, Missy? Why did you just create all that commotion?" I felt his spit settle on my face and before I answered I wiped them away, no doubt expressing my disgust.

"What you do is wrong" I firmly said. "You are trying to take away what rightfully belongs to The Once-ler. He built all this! None of it would've been here if it wasn't for him!"

"Well, well, looks like we got a sympathizer here!" He said to the crowd.

"Listen kid," he vigorously took hold of my cheek so forcefully that my lip looked as if they were pouting. "I make the rules now here and you listen to me. If you don't like it, then get out!" He pushed my face aside and pointed at me shouting "Traitor!" and everyone followed.

People pulled my hair, ripped my clothing, scratched my arms and neck and slapped my face, all at once. What felt like forever was only a matter of a few seconds and before I knew it, I was thrown to the dust outside of the city.

The air was cold and my eyes were so watery that I could barely see where I was going. I was confused and desperate. Alll alone, I tried to think whether I would be able to even see my family ever again. I didn't know what to do or where to go. But before I even convicted myself to do so, my heart and feet carried me towards The Once-ler.

I don't know whether it was the blood loss or all the blows I took to my head but I began to see hallucinations. As I walked along, I saw Truffula trees sprouting from the ground. As they grew, the green of the grass spread, covering the hills and into the horizon. Fresh water gushed through their old paths and singing fish splashed around in it. Yellow birds covered the sky, revealing hues of blue and brush strokes of white in the sky. Little bears ran around playing with each other. A beautiful rainbow formed above my head and for a moment, I thought I died and went to Paradise.

Then I began to hear voices. Little conversations that sounded like two friends teasing each other. One voice was a little scratchy and had a Baltimore accent while the other voice sounded like that of The Once-ler's.

The scratchy voice called out something that sounded like "Hey Beanpole" and Once-ler's voice responded by saying something that sounded like "Hey Mustache". Then little scenes began to play around me as I walked along. I saw The Once-ler making a promise that he wouldn't cut another tree. I saw a multitude of people (some of those faces I recognized to be in the mob earlier) running towards The Once-ler, with money in their hands, begging to buy a Thneed. I saw his family coming in on an RV and cutting down the trees, one by one. And that's where it all began.

A monument that looked like The Once-ler's factory and mansion rose from the ground. The machines with the four axes on its front simultaneously began to hack the trees as they fell together in perfect synchronization. The rivers around me all of a sudden turned pitch black. A cloud of smoke formed and spread, covering the skies and like a shadow all around me. The animals began to falter and ultimately died on top of each other. Their corpses dissolving into the ground. And then I saw him, The Lorax.

A look of panic was over his face, but he did not notice me. He looked all around him, bewildered. He began to run and I after him, but I stopped when I realized that all the trees were gone. All but one. And as I stood there, the world seemed to go in slow motion. I heard cries in the distance. Weird unfathomable noises throughout space until I heard it. One clean slice, right through the trunk of the tree, followed by a loud... crashing... noise.

At that moment, the ground below me began to vibrate violently. I heard loud cries, wails and shrieks raise from the ground, what I assumed, was all of nature. Silence was all that was left.

My heart broke into pieces. Because it made me realize that every night, this horrible memory plagued The Once-ler as he slept. You can't understand him until you understand this. The nightmare he lived and still lives.

I turned my head and walked towards his mansion. As I come near, I see an opening in the sky and a magical light came down, carrying The Lorax away as he lifted himself by the seat of his pants. Then I realized that he looked straight at me. I will never forget the sad look in his tired eyes. He pointed his finger down at a pile of rocks and he disappeared as everything went back to normal.

I made my way to the pile and uncovered it from the dead vines that grew around it. I read the inscription carved into one of them. " _Unless_ " I began to cry as I ran up the stairs to find The Once-ler.

"Always put yourself in other people's shoes.

If you feel that it hurts you,

It probably hurts the person too."

-Rachel Grady


	14. War and Peace

**I apologize to you all for not updating lately. I sort of stopped after I got sick and lost inspiration for a while after writing _A Once-ler Carol_ (if you haven't read it, check it out for me, _please!_ ). It has been my intention to write for a couple of weeks now but I had midterm tests for all my classes and a larger-than-life essay to write so I was pretty busy. I finished this chapter just now and made sure it was extra long to make up for everything. The beginning may fall a little flat because I literally forced myself to write but my imagination gained momentum after. This note is pretty long already so enjoy...**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: War and Peace

"Once-ler!" The Once-ler though he heard Marilyn call his name from his office."Once-ler! Where are you?!"

He opened the big doors of his office slowly, as if there might be an intruder in his house. "Marilyn?"

Suddenly, a familiar weight jumped on his arms and wrapped its hands tightly around his neck. Even more familiar tears ran down his neck too.

"Oh Once, I'm so glad your alright!" said Marilyn, not wanting to let go.

The Once-ler stretched the free arm he had and desperately searched for the light switch around the wall. When the light filled the immense room, his gaze, looking over Marilyn's trembling shoulders, fell slowly around mud footprints in the carpet and then over their owner. Marilyn was a sorry sight, scratched, beaten, abused and scared.

"Wh-what happened to you?" he pulled away from her and, almost aggressively, inspected the scars and bruises over her body.

"Thank God you're alright! It's the mob, Once-ler, we must get out of here! The people of Thneedville will kill us if we stay!" Marilyn said between sobs as fast as she could and she weakly tried to pull The Once-ler away to his room but he resisted.

"They did this to you? Because of me?" The Once-ler couldn't believe that the same people who used to worship him can use the same force to turn against him. Marilyn was silent.

"I had to defend you," said Marilyn. "They wanted to— I had to— I—"

The Once-ler pulled Marilyn in a passionate embrace. "I'm just glad you're here with me."

"I was so scared for you, Once-ler. I don't know what I'll do without you..."

Marilyn fainted in his arms shortly after, and he carried her to his room.

"Mrs. Ellerbee!" he called for one of his maids but nobody came. "Mrs. Ellerbee!"

"Sir," Mr. Lavasseur, the butler came in, his face as calm and as neutral as ever.

"Where is Mrs. Ellerbee?" The Once-ler asked.

"Her, along with all the other servants, have left, sir."

"What? Where?"

"There is a protest led by a Aloyissus O'Hare, they have informed me, against you, sir."

"They ran away in fear?"

"Some did, others joined it, sir."

"And you stayed?" The butler nodded.

The Once-ler opened a secret compartment in the desk of his room and took out a large sum of money and handed it to his butler.

"Here, this is for you. Thank you for your loyalty. You must also leave," The Once-ler urged him.

"But sir, the lady..."

"I'll take care of her myself. Take your family somewhere safe, just out of this God forsaken place as soon as you can. Go!"

"Thank you sir," Mr. Lavasseur left as soon as he could. That was his first servant. He had endured violence with his family. He had witnessed his success. His rise. His fall. And now he was gone.

The Once-ler knew he should've felt alone, but with Marilyn by his side, he didn't. He took care of her and binded her wounds.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen (Part Two): The Mission

-Marilyn's POV-

I was half awake when I heard talking in a distance. It was as if my body and mind had separated into two different places. The was pain was there, but not with me. When the two came together, I finally could make sense of where I was and what had happened.

I didn't opened my eyes or sat up, enjoying the rest I was having. I could tell I was in The Once-ler's room, so I knew that what happened wasn't a dream but the smell of the room, his smell, made me feel safe. The voices came nearer and I knew them to be Norma's and Adam's. The Once-ler came in with both of them and I finally opened my eyes.

"Marilyn," Norma rushed to my side, "are you okay?"

I nodded and sat up. Nowhere did I saw the bleeding scratches and the dirt was wiped away from my bruises. I felt a tenderness in my heart for The Once-ler because he took care of me. I searched for him around the room, but he was no longer there. I gave Norma a questioning look.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Marilyn, we have to go back home, now," she answered.

"If they know I am there, they will kill me," I said about the mob earlier but I though Adam and Norma didn't know what I was talking about and I tried to explain before Adam cut me off.

"Don't worry, we will sneak you in," Adam said.

"Adam was chairman of the Truffula Conservation Association. They probably think he is on their side. They'll ask no questions," added Norma.

"If we go through the main gate they'll be suspicious. They'll know we came from The Once-ler's mansion," Norma waved her hand at the suggestion.

"We will circle around the city and enter through the back gate. You will be in the trunk of the car and Adam and I will say we came back from a short visit to my grandmother at Georgeville. They probably will think we know nothing about what happened to you," Norma said.

"How did you find out?" I asked.

"Your brothers sneaked into the city and watched it all happen. they came home as soon as possible and—" Norma stopped.

"What happened?" I asked when I saw Norma's perturbed face.

"It's your father," answered Adam. "He has been in a delicate state with his health lately and when he heard what happened to you he, well... he had a sudden panic attack."

With these news I quickly jumped out of bed and almost fell but Adam and Norma catched me and steadied me.

"But you are still weak," said Norma worried.

"We must go there as soon as possible!" I quickly put on my shoes and dashed through the door before I remembered about The Once-ler.

"I must talk to Once-ler. Just a few minutes," I told Norma and she nodded.

"We will get the car ready for you." They disappeared down the dark hallway.

I made a guess that The Once-ler was in his office. I entered and the room was darker than ever. I low light of the hallway illuminated the room through the door that was only opened a few inches. I knew The Once-ler was in his balcony, overlooking his mistake.

"Once," I said, slowly peering behind him, "are you okay?"

He turned around and I saw that his eyes were watery.

"Marilyn, just promise me that whatever happens, you won't be angry at me."

I took a few steps towards him. "Oh Once I—"

"Please, promise." He walked towards me and tenderly stroke my cheek.

"I promise." I knew very well why he made me make that promise, and for some reason, though I knew that I loved him with all my heart, just for one second, I doubted if I would keep it.

"Come back to me," he said, and I saw the same doubt in his eyes.

I leaned towards him but he stopped me and I knew it was time for me to leave.

I reluctantly left his mansion. My heart kept me there but at the same time sent me away. If I stayed, I shouldn't know if I would ever see my father again, but if I left, I shouldn't know if I would ever see The Once-ler again.

I got in the car's trunk. Neither of us realized how dangerous the mission was. The drive to the city would be almost two hours long because we had to circle around it's extensive perimeter and I should have no clean air in the trunk. It was bad enough outside, but we had to take the risk.

The ride to the city was as I thought, difficult. My body was sweating wildly and I felt as if I would collapse. It was difficult to breathe every second. But every second was valuable. Norma asked me if we should stop but I denied.

They had placed security around every entrance and exit of the city. Worst enough, they were inspecting every car that left and entered. Because of the traffic behind us, it was too late to turn back. We all prayed we were lucky, but at the same time knew it was impossible.

It was our turn now. Adam stopped the car and showed his identity to the police.

"Mr. Wiggins eh?" said one of the cops. "You were one of the leaders of the TCA, weren't you?"

"I was, yes. We just came back from Georgeville" Adam answered.

"Never seen such a righteous association of even more righteous folks such as you, sir." The cop went on talking about the 'virtuous mission' of the association (though he clearly supported the Thneed business on its earlier days).

"You know what, sir?" said the cop, "We have already spent enough time talking about your honorable, respectable, irreproachable, angelic and noble cause and no doubt you and, what I believe is your wife, Mrs. Wiggins here, are near saints. You may go."

When the cop finally stopped talking, we all let out a breath of relief, or the only breath I had left. I was nearly going to pass out.

"God — bless— _you_ , sir," went on the cop, "And may you ever be prosperous in your li—"

"Yes, yes but we must go on now. Thank you, sir," Adam drove on and as soon as the cops were out of sight, he drove like a mad man. I felt the dark enclose around me and desperately gasped for air. I banged my fist around everything my hands touched, but soon lost my strength. I would've screamed but I couldn't. I felt nothing blur away from my sight because I was locked in darkness. My last thoughts were that either the next time I opened my eyes, I would see my father, or weather or not I would ever open my eyes again.

"Love is patient, love is kind...

It is not easily angered...

It keeps no record of wrongs...

Love never fails."

1 Corinthians 13: 4-8

* * *

 **I tried my best to not create a 'kiss ready' scene so sorry if I disappointed you at any moment! But it's coming soon, don't worry! Please review to let me know if I'm doing okay! I re-read some of the old chapters (to gain inspiration and to see were I left of) and I noticed how much my writing has change. I learned how to write a story paragraph, wow. Anyway, I just want to say that I haven't given up on this story and I _really_ hope I finish it. Byeee.**

 **Later: This chapter is nearly two thousand words long!**


	15. Another Tree Fallen

**I just realized that my definition of a "long chapter" is different from everyone else's. Anyway, I began this chapter weeks ago when I last published Ch. 14 but I lost some inspiration midway and I wanted it to be perfect. It would've been posted long ago but I re-edited it multiple times and I _still_ feel like it needs a few improvements. Please leave some suggestions in your reviews. Thank you and enjoy...**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Another Tree Fallen

It was dark when they arrived at their house. Adam and Norma hastened to free Marilyn from the car's trunk as soon as they stopped in the driveway. They were thankful for the darkness, for anyone who would've seen them would've recognized Marilyn or thought they had committed a crime.

Marilyn looked dead when they saw her. Norma quickly shook her and poured some water on her head to wake her up. Marilyn gasped for air, as if she just discovered she needed it to live and had never breathed before. It took her a while to gain back her consciousness and Norma gently wiped her face with a handkerchief.

The air was, of course, of no good quality. But to Marilyn, it felt like like the best she had ever inhaled. The night was a little cold and what she just went through left her a little traumatized but she had to be strong. Her _mind_ had to be strong for when she heard whatever news awaited her once she stepped through the door of the house. There was little time to waste.

Adam supported her while Norma kept watch and opened the door. They carefully entered to the quiet environment. There was not a sound. Everything was placid and silent. It gave Marilyn goosebumps.

"Mary!" called Norma. "We're here!" But there was no response.

Suddenly, Marilyn's mother appeared slowly walking down the stairs. Her hand was clutched to her chest and her cheeks had the marks of dried tears. When she saw Marilyn, fresh drops ran down the paths of the old ones.

"Mom?" said Marilyn quietly. Her question, though it was one monosyllable of a word, conveyed many in one. _Mom, are you okay? Mom, can I hug you? Mom, where is dad?_

Marilyn's mother stretched out her arms and Marilyn lovingly embraced her. She felt her tears fall into her hair. It weighted her more than a teardrop should.

"Marilyn, I'm so glad you are okay." Her voice sounded old and choked, more than you can ever imagine. She tenderly placed her forhead on Marilyn's and whispered things indecipherable to her. Her mother was hurt, Marilyn knew it. She knew that her poor mother would die if she ever parted from her again. Marilyn had to stay with her more than ever, to love her and take care of her. She couldn't leave her. Not now. Not ever.

"Take me to dad," Marilyn whispered, so that only her mother could hear her and she nodded.

Marilyn's mother placed the fingertips of one hand to her lips while her other hand held Marilyn's. Marilyn tried to stop her trembling hand. She _had_ to be strong.

As they came near, Marilyn could hear a feeble croaking sound. Everything in the house was dark. The only light was from a candle in the room where Marilyn's father was. And it seemed to die away to the sound of the croaking.

"Father," Marilyn knelt by her dad, "how are you?".

He seemed to smile with his eyes. He parted his lips as if he made an effort to speak but Marilyn stopped him.

"We will call a doctor to come see you," Marilyn said and he shook his head, obviously worried of what will happen to her if any one found out she was here.

"It's worth the risk, father." She took his hand and kissed it then put it to her cheek. She signaled Norma to call the doctor and she gladly obeyed.

The doctor arrived an hour later. Adam and Norma advice Marilyn to hide in the closet but she refused. She wanted to be there for him, even if her life was at stake.

The doctor was shocked to see her there, but his patient was in a critical situation. It gave Marilyn hope to see that there was still people in this town who would put aside whatever hatred or enmity there was to save someone's life.

"He suffers from asthma," her mother informed the doctor when he pulled her aside to ask her questions about her husband.

"How long have you and your family been living here?" he asked.

"About a year," she responded. "But he was raised here."

"Does anyone else in the family suffer of the same condition?"

"His father and our children,"

"You have to get them out of here miss," he said. "It is not safe for them."

"Can you do anything for him?" He shook his head.

The doctor knew there was nothing he could do. Marilyn and her mother saw it in his eyes. All there was was hope.

When the doctor left, Marilyn wanted to be left alone with her father.

"Marilyn," he said with a weak raspy voice .

"Yes father?" she answered as she wiped the sweat on his brow with a damp cloth.

"I need to tell you before is too late," he said.

"What is it?" she searched his eyes.

"It is about forgiveness," he cupped her face so that she could gaze at him firmly, "and kindness."

She looked down, away from him.

"You must forgive and be kind," he continued. "If there are problems in this world is because people have forgotten to forgive and be kind. If there are problems in _this_ town is because they have forgotten too."

She looked up at him again, holding back her tears.

"Listen to your heart," he pointed a finger and her chest and kept it there. "Love can redeem many. Your love redeemed him from the burden of his actions."

The dreaded tears took their course down her cheeks but she was still strong enough to beheld him.

"Forgive him," he said these words as if they carried all the wisdom he accumulated throughout his life. "He needs that from you more than he needs it from me or anyone else in town."

"You will be okay," she said, pleading against all reason. He shook his head and delicately laid back.

"If someone like you cares a whole awful lot about him," he said "everything _will_ get better. I know."

"I can't," she placed her head on his chest to listen to his heart beat slowly. "Why me?"

"He gave his heart to you," he said closing his eyes. "You alone can heal it. Save him from his solitude. You are the last light of hope to his darkness."

"I love you, dad," she said, her head pinned against his chest, unmovable.

"I love you too, Marilyn my girl," he said quietly. "My little girl."

His heartbeat stopped. Leaving behind no yesterday and no tomorrow.

"Every parting is a foretaste of death,

and every reunion a foretaste of resurrection."

\- Arthur Schopenhauer

* * *

 **I feel like this needs some clarifications: Marilyn's father suffers from asthma. Because of the polluted air, his health was failing and became worse when he heard the news of what happened to Marilyn in Thneedville. Marilyn and her family suffer from it too.**

 **What do you think of this chapter?**


	16. If I Never Knew You

**I can't even begin to express how sorry I am that I haven't updated for months! Again, school has had me all tied up. I just finish finals today. I actually have been working on this chapter for over a month and I wasn't able to finish until now. I would strongly recommend that you guys read the last few chapters before reading this one, or else it won't be the same.**

 **P.S. I HAVEN'T GIVEN UP ON THIS STORY!**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: If I Never Knew You

I watched my warm breath condense into dew on the window's cold surface. I drew my trembling hand across the water droplets, leaving behind the trace of my fingers, then I exhaled again.

My mother pulled up the car in front of our home. I wearily lifted my head from the pit of my elbow and laid back on my seat, staring blankly at my moist hands.

"Tomorrow, in the morning," mother took a short pause before continuing, "- we go back, to Southville."

I looked up at her. "Mom, we can't. We have made a home here. Adam and Norma are here. We can't go back."

"We have to," she said. "With your father gone, no one will support us. There are no jobs. No one here will want to marry you and we have no friends. I can work at my mother's store in Southville."

"But father is buried here," I insisted. "We can't leave him behind. We can find a way, I'm sure."

She shook her head and wiped her tears before I could see them fall.

"You don't understand," she continued. "I lost him, I couldn't bare losing any of you."

I gently placed my hand on hers. They were small and covered with a black silk glove. I nodded at her reassuringly and laid my head on her shoulders, were I sobbed my grief away.

* * *

Marilyn knew there was one more thing to do. Ropes bounded her to Thneedville. Ropes tied to her heart. Her feelings were unknown to her, but Marilyn knew that she would never be at peace knowing she never confronted him. With all her courage and strength she knocked on the door, the future remained unclear to her.

After no one answered, Marilyn decided to walk in. The door was unlocked and everything was dark. She took out the matches from her purse and lighted one.

She heard the echo of her steps and the wooden boards of the floor creaking under her. A chill went down her spine as she heard the mice and bugs crawling around her. She arrived at the mansion's beautiful staircase were she found a candle on one of the steps. She used her fading match to light it up and the candle provided a greater light. She gasped when she looked at her surroundings.

Everything was destroyed. The paintings on the wall were torn down. The furniture was smashed and glass was scattered all over where it scratched the floor. Marilyn arrived at the grand piano she played only weeks ago. The keys were ripped out and its beautiful frame shattered.

Marilyn pressed on the few keys that were still left on it, but it made no sound. She backed away slowly and accidentally knocked a nearby floor lamp. It made a loud clank that echoed around the hollow home and she sharply looked around.

"Marilyn?" she heard The Once-ler's voice from the darkness. It came from the top of the stair case.

She heard rushed unsteady footsteps going down the steps of the stairs toward her. The Once-ler's figure came into view. He was almost unrecognizable.

His body was thin and seemed to shrivel up. Dark bags hung under his eyes. The beginnings of a beard sprouted out of his chin and his hair was rustled and unkempt. His green suit was disheveled and the once vibrant green hues were now faded.

"You came back," his voice was low and desperate. His eyes suddenly became mellow. "I knew you would."

He stretched his arms and walked towards her to embrace her, breathe in her scent and feel her warmth, planning on never letting her go. When he came close, she took a step back and her gaze averted his. Her face looked dead and emotionless, like stone.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She turned her head down to avoid his eyes and took deep breaths.

"I can't," her voice was low, as if she were afraid to speak.

"Marilyn?" he said.

"I can't!" she shouted and finally looked up at him. "I will be going today, back to Southville."

He turned his face, to hide his tears.

"I'm sorry," she said. She stretched her arm toward him and he abruptly turned toward her, gripped her head and placed his lips on hers.

She felt his warm breath travel down her face. His lips were warm and soft and she was trapped in his hold. She couldn't break free, even if she wanted to. Her only reaction was to stay still, and try not to give in. He pulled away as abruptly as he came, and Marilyn fell on her knees to the floor.

"Someday," he said, "someone will look at you with light in their eyes. They'll look at you as if you were everything they've been searching for their entire lives. And they'll take from you what would've been mine."

"What choice do you think I have?" she sobbed. "I can't stay, you know I can't!"

"Why did you have to come here?" he asked. "As if I wouldn't be miserable enough."

He turned his head toward the ceiling and lifted his arms. "Is this what you wanted Lorax?!"

"Once-ler?" she dragged herself to him but he moved away.

"Damn you!" he shouted. "Why did I have to fall in love with you if you were going to leave me? Why does everyone that I love leave _me?_ "

"How dare you blame me?!" she pounded her fist on the floor. "How about what you did to _me?_ My family? This place? And yourself?

"I thought you changed! You said you weren't a monster and I believed you. But you are what everyone said you were!

"And you wonder why did you ever fell in love with me? I can't believe _I_ let myself fall for a monster like you!"

She regretted those words as soon as she said them, but she stood firm on her ground, swallowed her regret, and turned around.

From the distance she heard The Once-ler's loud sobs. The sounds of his weeping made her heart break. Perhaps he wasn't the only monster in this dead valley, but the harm had been done. Fire against fire, and they both ended hurt.

* * *

The day was cold and bitter. The sky was desolate and grey. Melancholy hung on the thick, contaminated air.

The sound of the train's engine came near. Marilyn looked down on her hands, thankful that her wide brim hat covered her puffy red eyes. She tried to control her unsteady breathing and tried her best to not release the tears that hung on the tip of her eyelashes. Norma took her hand in hers.

"The sun will come out tomorrow," was all she said.

"But tomorrow it will come out in Southville, not here. Never here."

Norma hugged Marilyn, sharing her warmth and love. The two have grown close to each other. Norma was the sister Marilyn never had.

"I will miss you," Norma said, muffled by Marilyn's shoulder.

"I will miss you more," Marilyn answered, releasing herself from the embrace carefully. "I wish you and Adam the best."

"I wish you could've stayed for our wedding," Norma said.

"I wish I could stay," Marilyn responded bitterly.

"I want to tell you something," Norma said, seeking eye contact with Marilyn.

"What is it?"

"Listen to you heart," Norma said, "Nothing that you do is right unless it came from you heart."

"Never mind my heart," she said, "It's over now."

"Right over that godforsaken wall," she said, pointing her finger at the newly constructed iron wall that isolated the city, "Where the grickle-grass never grows, and the wind smells slow and sour when it blows, a man needs you. Lord knows he needs you more than your own family."

"He hates me," Marilyn wiped her tears.

"There's only one way to find out," was all Norma said.

"Eleven o'clock, Southville! Come aboard!" shouted the train conductor.

Norma pressed on Marilyn's hand and let her go.

Her mother and two brothers boarded the train first, giving the conductor their tickets.

"Your ticket ma'am?" he said to Marilyn, who kept her eyes on the iron wall.

Marilyn looked pleadingly at her mother, wishing that she understood that her other half was on the other side of that wall. That if she left, she might die anyway. That she couldn't live without him. That she _must_ stay.

And her mother did. She nodded at Marilyn, and tears fell from her eyes full of pride.

Marilyn ran to her mother and brothers.

She hugged her mother first and said, "Be strong for us, please."

Then her brothers, "Be good boys, don't forget that I love you _so_ very much."

Marilyn stepped out of the train and waved them goodbye.

* * *

Hanging? Too easy.

A shot in the head? Too quick.

Starvation? Too slow.

Poison? Not painful enough.

The Once-ler smashed the walls and furniture of what used to look like a palace. Part of it was because he had to to carry out his plan, and the other part was because he knew he destroyed everything he touched.

He gathered as much wood as he could and dragged it around his bed. He was exhausted, but he needed as much as he could get. He also gathered his business papers, the hundreds of newspaper editions he was on, all the Thneed ads he kept as souvenirs, the last Thneeds produced by his factory, and his money.

He made sure he put on his complete green suit. The top hat, the green gloves, his gold pocket watch, and his first Thneed. He walked towards his bed like a brave criminal approaching his execution. But as he sat on his deathbed, his pride disassembled and he wept with grief.

"I'm sorry Marilyn," he said, "but I can't live without you."

He lighted a match and threw it into the mass around him.

* * *

Marilyn ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Prevailing against all oppositions that were on her way, she arrived at the mansion's doorstep. She stopped.

She wasn't sure of herself at that moment. What if her really did hate her? What if he didn't want to see her again? She knew she would die if he rejected her. But she also knew she would die without him.

She opened the door and was greeted by a strong smell. _Smoke?!_

"Once-ler!" she yelled. "Once-ler!"

She searched frantically. "Where are you?! Please, answer me! Once-ler!"

She arrived at his office and the smell became stronger. In the dark, she tried to feel the secret door that led to his room. When she found it, it was warm.

She opened the door and found a mass of fire only several feet away from her.

"Oh no!" she cried. "What have you done Once-ler?!"

She dropped on her knees weeping. "No!" she cried to herself, rocking back and forth, pulling her hair. "No!"

She began to cough uncontrollably. If the fire didn't kill her, the smoke would. But she didn't care. All she wanted to do is to end this nightmare.

Her coughs awakened the half unconscious Once-ler. The fire had not killed him yet. But why?

"Marilyn?" he called out. He looked around, searching for the source of the coughs, thinking it was too real to be his imagination. And there she was, dropped on the floor, becoming smaller and smaller with each cough. He hated himself more than ever. He set out to kill _himself_ but now he was killing the woman he loved!

No! She would not die. Even if he died (and he wanted to), Marilyn will live! He looked around, a way to escape the fire around him He tried a small dent in the fire, but his sleeve caught on fire. He tried to put it out with his Thneed and the fire diminished immediately under its touch. _The Thneeds!_ That's why he didn't caught on fire!

He remembered now. He remembered The Lorax telling him that the tufts of the Truffulas nonflammable. One of the reasons he used the material to sell his Thneeds.

He gathered all the Thneeds around him. They were all still intact. Throwing them over the fire, he was able to create a small path. He crawled out of the fire, the heat making his head spin. He almost fainted but was able to regain his strength. Rushing toward the dying Marilyn, he lifted her in his arms and hasted out of the mansion. Exiting through the stairs at his office, he placed her at a safe distance from the now burning mansion.

The poor creature was draped in sweat, ash cover her face. The Once-ler wiped her gently with his Thneed. She was dead, no doubt. He no longer felt her beating heart. The color that once sprouted from her lips and cheeks was now gone. The last flower of the Truffula Valley, _gone_. All because of him.

"Marilyn…" he wept. He held her close to him, cradling her small body in his arms as if she would fall apart. He sobbed against her neck, the scent of smoke instead of vanilla gashed at his heart. _How could I do this to her!_

"Marilyn," he sobbed. "Forgive me! Please! Forgive me!"

Suddenly, when he heard a soft gasp, the world stopped. A trembling touched his shoulder, his heart jumped when he felt a small pulse at Marilyn's neck.

"Marilyn!" He hugged her tighter but realized she needed to breath. When she opened her eyes and realized what was going in on, she cried.

"You're alive!" she said. She let out a string of coughs and The Once-ler frowned but smiled again went she threw herself over him, kissing him unceasingly. "I love you Once-ler! I can't imagine what'll do without you!"

"You came back Marilyn," he said, rejoicing. "No one has ever done that for me before."

"I'll never leave you Once-ler," she said, cupping his face. "Never," she kissed him again.

 _"_ _If I Never Knew You_

 _If i never felt this love_

 _I would have no inkling of_

 _How precious life can be…_

 _And I'm so grateful to you_

 _I'd hve lived my whole life through_

 _Lost forever_

 _If I never knew you"_

 _"_ _If I never knew you" Pocahontas (1995)_


	17. Author's Note, Update, and Apology

Dear Readers,

I know it's been ages since I have posted a new chapter. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone with this note (I know I probably did, sorry). I just wanted to say (and I know I said this before) that I have not given up on this story. I was planning on writing and finishing this story during the summer, but I underestimated how difficult my summer assignments were (read one book, define 30 terms, write 3 essays, identify 10 characters, etc.). Yeah… summer wasn't that fun. Anyway, it's a new school year and I decided not to participate on the school play this year because it consumed too much of my time. I feel like my classes are easier (or less demanding, actually) so if (and I said if) I get my schedule straight and organize _my life_ , I'll have time to write. I'm kind of on a writer's block and out of shape since I haven't touched this for a while, so it'll be harder. It doesn't help that I'm getting new ideas for _other_ stories either. However, I'll try my best and force myself to finish what I started. I'm not making any promises but look out for a new chapter soon. Also, if I haven't answered any reviews or messages, sorry. Thanks for the new Favorites/Follows!

Sincerely,

Mrs. Funce-ler

P.S. This is a draft so if some things don't make any sense, _please_ cut me some slack!


End file.
